


TOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE

by EroticAquatic, TheFutaSmutPit



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Ahegao, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Ass to Mouth, Big Ass, Cock Musk, Cum Eating, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, Fucked Silly, Futa on Female, Futanari, Mind Break, Pet Play, Prolapse, Prolapsed Anus, Spanking, all the way through, ball worship, big tits, huge ass, rimjob, stuck in wall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticAquatic/pseuds/EroticAquatic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFutaSmutPit/pseuds/TheFutaSmutPit
Summary: With the stress of being a maid within the academy, Kirumi Tojo set her eyes on those who would be able to release her pent up self~





	1. Teaching the Pianist

_**Kirumi decides to show the V3 girls the pleasures of being their master, starting with everyone’s favorite pianist, Kaede Akamatsu.** _

_[A/N: it’s just gonna be Kirumi dicking a lot of girls for extended periods of time]_

**Tags: futanari, futadom, femsub, futa on female, fucked silly, ahegao, mind break, etc.**

________________________________________________________________________________

Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid, was a simple woman, with simple desires. When you are confined inside of a school ruled by a mechanical stuffed bear that asks you to kill each other to get out, she refused the temptation. When you are separated from the client you are serving as their maid and are thus not performing your duty, “That is fine,” was what she would say . When you are stuck here with 15 other high schoolers that range from ‘generally nice’ to ‘obnoxious sentient beings that don’t deserve to live’ like Kokichi, she can still handle it.

But when half of them are a bunch of girls that are quite ‘well-developed’, ‘sexually exsquisite’, and appeal to variety of fetishes you’ve kept secret from everyone in your life… That’s when Kirumi started having problems.

Having male genitalia that reaches down to her knee not even erect, and needing a dress to help hide it well enough, it stopped working whenever she saw these “damn vixens” every day.

Miu’s outfit and how horny she was, Tsumugi’s surprisingly busty figure, Angie in a literal swimsuit, Maki’s thick thighs, Kaede’s GODDAMN TITS–

“It’s like they want me to ravage them…! T-those p-p-provocative…s-sexy…girls…”

Kirumi’s stroked her cock in rapid succession, precum drizzling down and coating it in her perverted fluids. 20 minutes since she started and she still hasn’t ejaculated yet, her cock not satisfied enough with just her hands or imagination.

“A-all because of t-t-that teasing Kaede…”

_*This morning….*_

As Kirumi was walking towards the cafeteria to serve breakfast to the rest of the students, she saw Kaede strolling around the campus with Shuichi, the pair looking around for clues to escape. She walked past them, harmlessly enough, until-

“Oh hey, Shuichi! I found a Monocoin!” Kirumi looked back when Kaede exclaimed that, seeing the pianist squatting down and unknowingly giving the maid a view of her voluptuous ass. Apparently, she bent down to grab the coin in question, and Kirumi never just noticed how short her skirt was. It gave her ample view of her rear, both cheeks thick with fat, and Kirumi’s undergarments stretched at the seams as her dick came to life.

Kaede’s asscheeks jiggled as Kirumi saw her crouch down, her panties swallowed up in the thick globes that was her rear end. Her musical note skirt barely hid her rump, and Kaede didn’t seem to notice it, oblivious to giving the maid a rock hard erection with her delicious bottom. Kirumi herself immediately started hyperventilating, her cock surely making a tent against her dress the more she stared at Kaede’s ass.

The whole thing lasted for only a few seconds, as Kaede had some trouble trying to pick up the coin due to it being stuck on the floor, and just within those few seconds, Kaede had made Kirumi harder the she ever has in her entire career as a maid. Kirumi, whimpering in anxious lust, immediately sprinted away, holding her cock against her dress and back into her room. Just as Kaede finally, had a firm grip on the Monocoin, she and Shuichi heard Kirumi sprint away.

“Huh? Why is Kirumi running away?” Kaede stood up as she heard Kirumi’s sudden take-off. “Hey Kirumi! What happened?” Kaede tried to call to call out the maid, but she gave no response. “That’s weird… Hey, do you know Shuichi?” The detective in question was quiet, blushing immensely as he hid behind his hat.

“U-ummm, I-i think I know why…,” he mumbled to himself.

*….*

Kirumi’s mast was fully erect, upright in primal lust. Her enormous pole was almost 2 feet from her base, twitching and dripping in need. Thick veins sprawled across her shaft, pumping blood to her cock as the image of Kaede’s ass was still imprinted upon Kirumi’s mind; the maid just couldn’t forget or bury the memory from her brain.

“Hah……. hah…… h-hah…….K-kaede…. I can’t hold back….anymore…”

The prim and proper Ultimate Maid was at her wits end; the unending arousal and dissatisfaction from her masturbation sessions taking a toll on her mind. Images of herself dominating and fucking the kind pianist into her bed was filling her with a desire to utterly ruin her…. break her…. make Kaede her own sex toy….

Kirumi’s eyes were glazed with a predatory lust; a lust to fuck her until she gave up her life as a person, and become her own personal pet to the maid. Her prick twitched multiple times in agreement, needing sweet release within the pianist’s holes.

“…I must teach her a lesson,” Kirumi’s tone now of a husky predator. “I’m gonna punish that big-breasted whore… and make her …”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Kaede was within her room after she and Shuichi had their breakfast, despite the fact Kirumi wasn’t there to prepare or serve the food. She was still thinking back on what happened in the hall, worried about what made Kirumi frantically run away from them.

“I still don’t understand what happened… Kirumi looked fine when me and Shuichi walked past her…” Kaede’s thoughts continued more on the subject.

“Her breathing got ragged, and she just bolted away from us… was it something I did?”

Just then, the doorbell to her room was rung. It broke away Kaede’s thoughts from the subject and brought her back to reality.

“Oh hey, hold on! I’m coming!”

Kaede sprung out from her bed and walked towards the door, wondering who was visiting her right now. Was it Shuichi? What would he need now? Or was it…

Right as she was thinking it could be, she opened the door and was greeted with-

“Oh Kirumi!” Kaede answered correctly. “Hey, what happened back at the hallway? Why did you just suddenly ran away from us? Was it something I did?”

After Kaede finished asking her questions, she noticed something was… off about Kirumi. She didn’t seem to have that elegant aura that was always with her as the Ultimate Maid, or did she look calm… in fact, she looked very frustrated.

“Hey Kirumi, what’s wrong? Why do you look so angry now? If it’s something I did, I’m sorry, but I don’t exactly know what I did to make you angry this morning.”

Kirumi continued to not answer.

Kaede was actually getting worried. She didn’t think Kirumi would…murder her right her and now right?

“K-Kirumi?” Kaede asked one more time. She lifted a hand to try and touch Kirumi, maybe ask her if she needs help.

Kirumi quickly snatched both of Kaede’s arms and held them up with one hand.

“H-Hey! Kirumi what are you doing!?” Kaede yelled out as the maid forced herself into the pianists room and closed the door, locking the both of themselves inside the dorm room. “N–No seriously! K-Kirumi! What are you doing!?”

Kirumi was inhumanly strong, her grip on Kaede’s wrists were the same as handcuffs with how tight she was grasping them. She continued to move forward until they reached Kaede’s bed, with Kaede herself struggling and thrashing to get out of her grip.

“A-are you trying to kill me Kirumi?! Please don’t! Why are you-?!”

**_SMACK_ **

Kirumi turned Kaede around and  _slammed_ her hand against Kaede’s ass.

“A-AAAHH!”

“Shut up you fat cow. I’m going to be your master now, and master wants you to be punished,” Kirumi calmly stated.

“W-What?! Kirumi, s-stop! What are you doiiIIIIIIIINNNNGGHHH~!”

Kirumi smacked her fat ass again, much more harder than she did before. Just two slaps, and Kaede’s ass already had a deep shade of red, both with Kirumi’s palm print.

“Wow~ That was quite the moan there, Kaede~,” Kirumi’s words oozed out of her mouth with how lustful it was, dripping with desire to fuck Kaede. “Does that mean you’re a bit of an masochist Kaede~?”

“N-n-no! I-I-I’m not a m-masochist!” Kaede wailed out pathetically. “W-wait, that d-doesn’t matter!”

“Oh it does Kaede… It tells me the best ways to break you, and how to make you my cum receptacle~”

“WH-WH-What?!? HINNNGHH~❤”

A third smack, against her pussy this time. Kaede’s juices spilled out into her panties at Kirumi’s powerful slap to her vagina.

“Oh, THAT was an excellent reaction~” Kirumi said seductively.

“As you know Kaede, a chef can’t efficiently use meat until it’s raw, correct~?”

In just three slaps, Kirumi reduced Kaede to a shivering mess that was already drooling and zoning out. Her mouth was slightly agape, saliva trailing down her mouth, eyes glazed in newfound lust as the maid took advantage of her ass’ sensitivity. Kirumi never knew that Kaede would be THIS easy to dominate; Kaede truly was a masochist sub that needed a master.

“H-hhah…I..I d-don’t knoOOOEEEWWWAAAAIIIIIIEEEEEEEE~❤”

Four, five, six, seven, eight, fifteen, twenty-two, thirty-seven, fifty-four, seventy-one—- Kirumi unleashed a storm of smacks, slaps, and slams across the real estate that was Kaede’s fat asscheeks. Her cheeks, pussy, and asshole weren’t safe from Kirumi’s flurry of spanks. Each smack making her wetter and hornier than the last, Kaede was moaning and heaving at all of the painful, but  _euphoric_  sensations that was her spanking session.

“AAAAGHH~! YAAAEEE~! NIIEAAAAHHH~! YY-YOURE SHPANKHINGMYBUTTT SO MUCHH KIRUMIIIIIIIIIIII~❤💕💕”

One-hundred. Kirumi had already take her gloves off and tossed them before entering Kaede’s room, ensuring the maid the touch and feel of Kaede’s globes of fat as she smacked them. She didn’t need to restrain Kaede’s arms anymore as she got too lost in her masochistic spanking pleasure, not resisting anymore to Kirumi’s advances.

Kirumi sat up to look at her handiwork. Kaede’s ass and pussy were all a bright red, almost shining in Kirumi’s eyes as if it was congratulating her. Her fat ass was tenderized by her spanking, and her cunt gushed gallons of girlcum, as evidenced by all the liquid staining the maid’s dress are a darker black. Although Kirumi would typically be disgusted or bothered by any liquid staining her maid uniform in any other circumstance…. this time, it was an accomplishment of her handiwork on Kaede.

Kirumi’s erection was extremely evident, of course, by how tented her dress was. Kirumi got increasingly aroused by all the moans and babbling Kaede was exclaiming out during their spanking session, her fat dick getting harder and harder the more she heard. It was now almost the width and length of her arm, veins bulging out, and precum dripping from her slit in arousal. Something like this would drive a woman crazy, make them forget their ambitions and futures, break them with how colossal it was; and Kirumi was going to do all three on little Ms. Akamatsu, face down on her bedsheets.

All the while, Kaede was recovering from all the small orgasms and strikes to her ass Kirumi gave her as she drooled out in bliss. Her mouth a perverted open smile, her eyes glazed and almost forming loving hearts, Kaede was almost entranced.

“Ha-haaahh~…..hahh~….”

But after minutes have passed, almost feeling like Kirumi left the room, Kaede’s rational side came back in horror. Kirumi just sexually assaulted her, and it all  _felt so good._

“O-ohh G-Godd-d…. What the f-fuck Kirumi?” Kaede lifted her head back, anger starting to form in her mind, furious of Kirumi taking advantage of her. “Wh-why did you do all of th—-?!”

**_THUD_ **

Kaede felt a warm, thick, and large thing on her back, and two arms gripping her ankles and slowly pulling her down. Kaede turned her head back to face Kirumi.

“Wh-wh-what the hell are you doin–?!?”

Kirumi towered over her, a giant pole of what could only be labeled “a bitchbreaker” being aiming down right over her precious, tiny, asshole. Kirumi’s eyes only conveyed one thing:  _ **“you will be broken, and you will like it~”**_

“O-o-o-oh m-m-my g-g-god! W-w-wait K-Kirumi, h-hold on! P-P-PLEASE! I-I D-DON’T WANNA BREAK—-!”

# SLAM

Two feet of gargantuan girlcock smashed it’s way through Kaede’s miniscule pucker, bashing against her womb and bulging out the pianist’s stomach. Kirumi was proud of herself to put all of her impressive length into this tight hole with one stroke, basking in the vice grip that was Kaede’s ass.

“H-Haahhh~ This feels amazing Kaede, your ass is a great onahole to use when I’m stressed~ As your master, I’m proud of you~”

“Gghhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa~❤”

Kaede was almost gone. Kirumi’s bitchbreaker was starting live up to its name, as Kaede’s eyes were rolled up, almost behind her head, tears streaming down from pain, ecstasy, fear, happiness, etc. Her tongue hung out, drooling copious saliva onto her vest and breasts. Her back was arched almost 90 degrees, letting anyone who could see the bulge of Kirumi’s mast poking from Kaede’s stomach.

“I’m not gonna stop until you forget everything but my cock, Kaede. Okay?”

“Oooooooohhhhhhhhyeeeeeeasasshhhhh~”

“Mhmmm~ Bon Apetit~”

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_ **

Kirumi was relentless. Giant thrusts that almost pull all but the head of her dick SLAM back up against Kaede’s broken backdoor. Every thrust continuously bashed Kaede’s womb, stretched her flesh, made her scream in pure bliss, all in the generosity that was her new Master, Kirumi Tojo.

“ ** _AAAGHHH~! AEEEEAAGGHH~! GAAAEEEGHH~! OOOOHHHHGGK~! OOOOAAHHHHGGG~! OOOOHHHHH~!”_**

Kaede’s screams were beastial and loving. Every slam against her ass, both her hole and her cheeks, made her forget more and more about everything in her life.

Her friends, her family, her talent as the Ultimate Pianist, the Killing Game, her upbringing…

Every single memory was fucked out of her brain, every thrust giving her more love to Kirumi, and most importantly, love of her gigantic, throbbing, ass-breaking, tower that was the maid’s dick.

“Huh, time passed a lot more than I thought,” Kirumi said as she looked at her watch. She went into Kaede’s room at 11:40 this morning. It was now 12:32. Of course, as the Ultimate Maid, Kirumi always gave expectations for herself whenever she was given a job to do by her master, and seeing as she was now Kaede’s master, she gave herself an envious goal to follow.

“Hey Kaede? I entered this room at about 11:40 A.M., and so, as your master, you are to spend the next 12 hours as my cocksleeve until we reach 11:40 P.M. as punishment by teasing me with this fat, fucking ass, okay?”

The calm, professional voice that came from Kirumi as she was smashing and pounding Kaede’s ass would’ve been surreal if Kaede was coherent at this point. Not even a full hour in, and the pianist was truly broken by Kirumi’s ass-fucking.

“YESS YESSS YESHHHH FHCUK ME FUCK MHE FUCKHH MYY BUTT WITH YOUR DIIICCKK~<3!!!”

“Very well, Kaede~”

*1 hour*

Kirumi continued her assault in Kaede’s butthole, her pussy juice staining the bedsheets in copious amounts as she got buttfucked more and more. Kirumi it her foot atop Kaede’s head, digging her face deeper into the mattress as Kirumi ruthlessly plunged her goliath more and more into the cockslut pianist.

“YOOURRR COOCCKKKSHH SSTHHEEE BEESSHHT KIRUMIIIIIIII~<3!”

*3 hours*

Kirumi was now holding up the pianist against the wall of her room, every thrust from her dick banging the wall through Kaede’s stomach. Not only did it give Kirumi more pleasure as she press bashed Kaede’s baby room every thrust, it only continued Kaede’s masochistic descent the more her womb was bashed between the maid’s fuckpole and the wall it pushed it to.

“KIRUUMIIIIII~! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU ILOVE YOU ILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVEYOUILOVE—–”

————————————————————————————————————————————————————

[ _A/N: okay apparently I’m gonna have to finish it up in a part 2 because I wrote so much fucking sex holy shit. I am such a degenerate.]_


	2. Teaching the Pianist 2

_[A/N: We continue into the big dicking Kaede gets from Kirumi’s cock]_

_________________________________________________________________________________________

*7 hours*

Seven hours of Kirumi plowing her fucktoy Kaede was bound to lead to her cumming multiple times. Kaede’s room had gone beyond smelling like sex, to  _looking_  like sex with how utterly messed up everything was.

The bedsheets were pulled and scratched from their edges, with much of it soaking from all of the cum Kirumi jizzed into her cum dumpster. And not just on the bed. The floor around it was covered with all of the juices both parties spilled, most of it due to Kaede’s multiple squirts from her ass-fucking. The blankets were arranged in a somewhat concave fashion, with a gallon of Kirumi’s cock juice contained within the improvised cum bowl as a meal for her human pet.

Right now, Kirumi was pulling on both of Kaede’s arms as she relentlessly slam-fucked her fuckmeat into her receptacle’s juicy asshole; even after all of her poundings, it still clenched onto her cock like the virgin hole it used be hours ago.

Every so often as Kirumi abused her cockslave’s ass, she would dunk Kaede’s face down into the cum pit, dousing her hair, sight, and sound in warm girl jizz as reward for staying conscious for this long.

“Hah~ Hah~ W-we’re more than halfway done Kaede~ How are y-you still doing?”

Of course, Kirumi didn’t expect an answer, as she was forcing Kaede’s head down into the cum-soaked blankets, making her consume more and more of her cum. And even if Kaede even attempted to answer, she was too busy drinking and sucking Kirumi’s jizz from the blankets, her face stained in cum and ruined make-up.

“MGGFFFMM~! GGFFHFHHMM~! MIIFFGGGHMM~!” Kaede didn’t even hear Kirumi’s questions, just expressing more fucked silly sounds as she was pressed into Kirumi’s cum.

“Ahhh~ I’m proud that you’re my first cocksleeve…”

*9 hours*

**_SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK_ **

Kirumi couldn’t legitimately believe that she has been fucking Kaede for nine hours straight as she stared at the clock past Kaede’s slutty face. It just hit 9 P.M., as Kirumi noticed, when she dumped her eighteenth load in Kaede’s thoroughly flooded asshole. She was holding up her cumdump by her ass as she continued to wreck her, as evident by Kaede’s face.

“Haaaiiighh~❤ Haaeeeeehghh~❤ Hiiiaaaaahhggh~❤”

Her eyes were full hearts, truly in love with Kirumi and her giant assbreaker. Her face was covered and lavished with her master’s cum juice, her mascara smeared and running down her cheeks. Her tongue has been hanging out since the second hour of her punishment, constantly hydrated by Kirumi’s spunk and saliva whenever the maid tongue-fucked her mouth.

In Kirumi’s eyes, Kaede’s face was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen.

*11 hours*

“Hahhh…. hahh….. hah… W-we’re almost there K-Kaede~ A-almost done with your a-ass….~”

Kirumi was actually started to get exhausted. Eleven hours of fucking her personal buttslut has almost brought her to her limit. Twenty-nine geysers of cum were ejaculated ever since she skewered Kaede’s asshole this morning, and the maid thought that the thirtieth might be her last one.

“Uugghh… K-Kaede… I’m g-gonna save my last load once we r-reach tw-tw-twelve, o-okay~?”

Kaede didn’t answer, she was practically unconscious. Eleven hours of cock in her ass have left her exhausted, drained, and  _broken._ She came an endless amount of times, almost in the hundreds, ever since her Kirumi punished her. Her ass was filled with cum, her stomach was filled with cum, her mouth was filled with cum; even her room, with every inch splattered in Kirumi’s baby batter, was filled with cum. It truly signified that Kirumi owned Kaede. That every part of her was hers. Every single fiber of Kaede’s being-

_**“Is mine~”** _

*12 hours*

Kirumi brought Kaede to the bathroom, believing that it would be a nice place to finish their 12 hour marathon fuck.

‘A fitting place,’ Kirumi thought, ‘for this asstoilet of mine.’

Kirumi was just pushing and pulling Kaede’s abused ass back into her cock, the pianist truly gone and shut down. She was nothing but an onahole for Kirumi at this point, since she wanted to accomplish the goal she set for herself. And dammit, she was going to do it.

“Auuuuhhh….~ Uuuuuuuuhhhh….~ Uuuueeeeeeehhh….~”

Kaede was truly the best masochist Kirumi could ask for. Even after falling unconscious from the maid’s cock fucking her, she still moaned out sweet mewls to Kirumi’s ears for every thrust she forced her ass into, the music that kept Kirumi entertained for so long.

“I-I’m almost done Kaede~ D-Do you want t-this load i-in you ass~?” Kirumi tried to retain her dom attitude thought the course of this last hour, but she was on the verge of passing out too with all of the cum and fucking she’s done. Kaede just groaned in response, too cock-stupid to answer the question.

“Ngh! Hnngh! NnnGGH! I’M CUMMING!”

Kirumi’s last cum load torrented out of her balls, flooding Kaede’s ruined was for the thirtieth, and final, time. She popped her cock out of her buttslut’s ass since they started, and the twenty or so loads that were in her ass all cascaded out of the gaping maw that was Kaede’s once virgin asshole.

Kaede herself was slumped over the toilet seat, lying backwards, head resting on the toilets tank. The maid’s cum quickly filled the toilet that dripped from Kaede’s butt, overflowing the bowl and further soaking the pianist’s stockings and shoes in jizz.

“Hah……. Hah……. Hah…..”

Kirumi just panted, finally accomplishing her goal of truly breaking Kaede Akamatsu into her cum dumpster. But now, she felt extremely weak at the knees, and was on the verge of passing out alongside her fucktoy Kaede.

“S…s-see you…hah…n-next m-morning…..”

Kirumi decided to limp back, exiting out of the sex-drenched pit that was Kaede’s room. All that mattered to the maid was a good rest, and she felt she needed it for the exhausting job she did today.

‘All… in a days… work….~,’ Kirumi thought to herself as she entered back into room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

_[A/N: Don’t worry that isn’t the end. A bit anticlimactic, because the next part is gonna continue off from this with Maki.]_

I’m such a degenerate.


	3. Feeding the Caregiver

**Kirumi Tojo, after her successful conquest of the Ultimate Pianist, Kaede Akamatsu, decides to target the next girl to add to her harem. The girl in question: Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver**

_Tags: Ahegao, deepthroat, futadom, cock worship, musk, ball worship, cum drinking_

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Kirumi woke up from her bed as she rised with a yawn, arms outstretched to relieve her arms and back.

“Mmmmmmmhhh…..” groaned the maid, as she looked back at her alarm clock, noticing that the time was already past 12 p.m. “W-what? But, I always wake up on time…”

It had been a rather eventful day yesterday for Kirumi, performing what she could only describe as the most labor intensive exercise she has done so far as a maid in her career. Her twelve-hour fuck session with her new pet Kaede had put the maid in an exhausted mood, realizing that twelve straight hours of sex was maybe not the best idea…

She sighed. “I’m falling behind in my duties as a maid. Two days have passed without me preparing food for the rest of the students, or serving to their needs… I must redeem myself.”

She stood up from her bed, clad only in a dress-shirt and her undergarments. And another gigantic erection.

“Tch…! Damn it… I thought Kaede’s bottom would be enough to satiate my desires for the time being… and I still need to assist the students with my help…”

Kirumi needed to think of a quick way to get rid of her erection. Masturbating stopped working before, and will  _definitely_  not work anymore after experiencing the warm tightness that was Kaede’s ass. Kaede herself was probably still knocked out from Kirumi’s dick, and the maid was feeling merciful by sparing the pianist from her cock for the time being. “Maybe if I indulge in one of my fetishes? It needs to be a quick one, at least under an hour…”

Kirumi had a surprising amount of fetishes that appealed to her. Anal, spanking, orgasm denial, dirty talking, choking… She already accomplished two of her fetishes with Kaede yesterday, so what else could-?

“…..Mmmm~ I think I’ve discovered one… But who to use next?” So Kirumi pondered, thinking who she should indulge her next fetish on…..

……….

……..

…..

…

“…..Maki~……”

_________________________________________________________________________________________

Maki, the Ultimate Child Caregiver, was sitting in the cafeteria in solitude, isolating herself from the rest of the Ultimates outside and wandering the grounds. She didn’t have much on her mind, just enjoying the relative quietness that was the cafeteria when no one is around to make loud chewing sounds or annoying the hell out of her.

“As long as I stay away from the rest of them, I should be fine…and them too. I don’t need to get myself involved too much in their conversations.”

Talking to herself, in thought or out loud, helped Maki tolerate how lonely she felt at times. She wished she could, but she just didn’t have enough faith in herself to believe the other students, or trust them. There were very few rational people that she could label “trustworthy” to her.

There was Rantaro, but he had amnesia; Ryoma, but he has a severe depression; Kaede was too optimistic and Shuichi was too shy; Kokichi was Kokichi; and despite being a robot, Kiibo wasn’t very smart.

“The only one that looks reliable is Kirumi… She hasn’t been as emotional or annoying like the rest, and she does seem like a rational person… Maybe I should tell her something at least..,”

“You requested me?”

Just as Maki finished talking about her, the maid in question appeared in the cafeteria, a calm, but caring expression gracing her face as she smiled at Maki.

“No, I didn’t. Sorry.” Maki hid her surprise, and stood up to leave. “In fact, I was leaving now. I gotta go back to my room now. Bye.”

Despite what she just thought, Maki wasn’t prepared to say anything yet. She decided to hold off on that till another time.

Until Kirumi grabbed her wrist. And quickly grabbed the other, restraining them in the same way she did to Kaede.

“W-what the hell!?! Get your hands off of me!”

Kirumi was surprised by how much Maki resisted her grip, it took all of her strength to retain it so Maki couldn’t counterattack while she tried to lead her into the kitchen, Maki all the while trying to wrestle away from Kirumi’s restraints.

“P-please stay calm Ms. Harukawa. I j-just need you to help s-solve a problem.” Kirumi tried and dodged all the kicks and headbutts Maki was trying to hit her with, quickly forcing her onto her knees in order to solve the maid’s problem.

“Get your fucking hands off me! What goddamn problem do you have where I have to be on my knees to solve it!?” Maki was fuming with anger as she was forced onto her knees, giving death glares to the maid from below as Kirumi’s dress was…. starting……to tent……towards her face….

“Wh-wh-whuh?! W-what is that?!”

Kirumi released her restraint on Maki and quickly answered her.

_**PLAP** _

Kirumi’s fat, goliath cock popped out under her dress and landed right on Maki’s face, immediately stupefying the girl by her enormous genitalia.

“W-w-what….?” Shock and cock covered the caregiver’s face, not able to properly process the two-foot cock currently resting on half her face.

‘Hmmm…’ Kirumi thought to herself. ‘My cock has grown a few inches since yesterday… I must thank Kaede later…’

“So Maki… what do you think~?”

Maki still couldn’t comprehend the monster that was on her. It was as thick as her arm, bulging out veins that supported the abnormal appendage, was longer than her face by a large margin, radiated a perverted heat that warmed her face… It was disgusting, it was degrading, and it…….it…………

“….I-it smells…….s-s-so……gooooooooooooood……”

Kirumi didn’t shower since yesterday, meaning her cock still had the thick aroma of cum, sweat, and tender ass from pounding Kaede’s asshole all day. Maki’s extreme resistance and fury against Kirumi just seemed to vanish, the musk of Kirumi’s dick filling the void and infecting her brain with the potent odor.

‘O-oh G-God, i-it’s so thick….. W-why does it smell s-so good….? I-it’s a f-fucking disgusting dick…! I-I-I gotta get it o-off, or K-Kirumi’s dick is…. is gonna… skewer my throat…..f-force my throat until i-it r-reaches her base…. S-she’s gonna dig my face into her p-pubic hair……………and……………….a-and…………….a-and~…………….and~!“

Kirumi just saw Maki rapidly panting, almost hyperventilating, looking at and smelling her behemoth of a cock. Her eyes were trembling, dilated in aroused fear of what’s going to happen to her. She was starting to drool, her spit forming a little puddle on the floor, as Maki was enraptured by Kirumi and her length. In fact, she seemed to be making another puddle under skirt, mixing with the saliva, as Maki was slowly bringing a hand down under her skirt.

“This went so much better than I thought~! I can’t believe how easy it is to break these girls~” Kirumi was ecstatic; if Kaede and Maki were this vulnerable to her cock, she can bag the rest of the girls easy!

Noticing her hand reaching down to her sopping cunt, Kirumi leaned down and stopped Maki, instead, quietly asking Maki a simple question.

“Hey, Maki? Do you want my cock? Do you want this fat, thick thing that rammed Kaede’s ass down into your throat~? Do you want to give up and give into my cock like a good cockslut~?”

Maki was fucking gushing. Every fiber of her being was trembling in fear, turned on by the fuckmeat that was going to ravage her throat and gape it for Kirumi’s personal use. Her cock’s intoxicating stench was starting cloud her judgement, the miasma poisoning her common sense and making her yearn for dick to gape her mouth.

“N-n-nooooooooo….. Y-your c-c-cock is so big…… A-and…… I-I n-need to get out of he-MMMFFHH?!?!”

Kirumi decided for her, and figured the best way to break Maki was to shove her head under her dress, pressing her nose against the base of her dick and sack met.

“MMMMFFFHH! MMMFFGG! NNNNMMMGGGGFFFF!!!”

Maki tried to pull her head out of the dress, but it was futile: the maid had a firm grasp of her head, and no matter how many time Maki slapped Kirumi’s legs to try and get her to release, she just wasn’t able to.

Maki tried to hold her breath, but realized how useless it was when she needed to breath and Kirumi wouldn’t allow her. Once her lungs desired air to live, she needed to breathe in, and Kirumi’s potent musk would be there to fulfill that desire.

“Mnnngggh….. Mffffnnnnnghghh…..nghhmfff…..~ Mnnnffffgggh…~”

Maki’s last attempts at resisting were pathetic; just five minutes under Kirumi’s dress, and she was already starting to get cock-drunk. Her flailing had stopped, her arms dangling as she continuously sniffed girlcock musk. Her legs were open, thighs and ass resting on the ground as Maki slowly leaked pussy juice across the kitchen floor from Kirumi’s cock.

“There~ Now you have an answer~”

Kirumi eventually felt a wet sensation sliding across her balls, in addition to a pleasing moan that accompanied the action.

“Aahhhhh~ Nhaahhhh~ Ahhhhhh~ Mnph~ Nghfm~ Nghmm~ Mnggff~❤”

Maki was now sucking on Kirumi’s sack, her tongue teasing and her lips vacuuming one of her large testicles. The caregiver made an exquisite face as she performed her worship, an adorable O-face with glazed, heart-filled eyes staring lovingly into the maid’s own eyes. It just made Kirumi want to fuck her face right then and now.

_‘More~! More~! More~! I need more smell~! I-I need m-more cock musk~! I wanna taste her cock~! I wanna taste her ball~! Kirumi, I need cock~! Cock~! Cock~! COCK~! COCK~! COCK~! **COCK~! COCK~! COCK~❤❤❤!!!**_

Maki’s mind was consumed with dick. Her past as an assassin, the kids in the Orphanage, the cult that abducted her, her friend…..

All gone by the giant girlcock she is worshipping from her new Master, Kirumi ~

“Ahhhh~ This is such a nice polish session Maki~ I think I should give you something much  _bigger_  to polish with that tongue of yours~

Maki wasn’t listening. She continued her zealous worship of her goddess, Kirumi, as she sucked in the odor and sweat from the maid’s balls as her new diet.

“What a clingy girl..,” remarked Kirumi. “I guess I have to force you to follow my orders….~”

Kirumi gripped both of Maki’s twin tails in each hand, and forcefully pulled her off her balls.

“K-Kirumi! W-why?! I-I need to smell your bal– ** _OOOOFFFFFGGGGGHHHHKKKKK_** **~❤”**

Just like with Kaede’s ass, Kirumi penetrated Maki’s tight throat in one stroke, bottoming out and scrunching Maki’s face against her bush.

Her fuckpole created a massive, vulgar bulge within the caregiver’s throat, stretching out and filling her tight orifice to the breaking point. Maki gagged, choked, and cried from Kirumi’s enormous bitchbreaker, and she was.  _So. **Happy~!!!**_

“H-haaughh~ O-oh~ T-this throat feels  _amazing_  Maki~ I’m gonna fuck this till you taste and smell nothing but my cock~”

_**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK** _

Kirumi SLAMMED her cock up and down into the broken Maki’s gullet, using her new cum dumspter’s twin tails as handles to further abuse her throat.

**“HRRRLLKHH~❤! MNNNFFFGKK~❤! GLRRKHH~❤! OGHLKHH~❤!”**

Maki was in  _paradise~_ She was consuming cock, inhaling cock, tasting cock, seeing cock~!— all of her senses were dominated by Kirumi’s fat, musky, cock, her entire world was Kirumi’s fat, musky cock.

_'IT TASTES SO GOOD~! RAPE MY THROAT MORE KIRUMI~! MORE~! MORE~! I WANT TO TAKE CARE OF YOUR MUSKY COCK FOREVER~❤!’_

Maki was practically cascading bottles of her girlcum across the floor of the kitchen, pussy convulsing and cumming as her throat was nothing but another cocksleeve for Kirumi to use.

Maki’s spit foamed around Kirumi’s throat-stretcher, lubricating her master in order to make her thrusts more faster down into her gullet. Maki’s eyes were fully bein her head, the cutest blush coloring her face as she choked and choked on giant girlcock. Kirumi’s pubes were stuck across the throatslut’s face, showing how brutal Kirumi’s deepthroat was, as well as how much the maid has degraded the child caregiver.

“From now on, you’re going to be my Cock Caregiver, Maki~ You’ll relieve me anytime I have an unnecessary erection throughout the days, and you’ll be there to spit-clean my length after I finish wrecking any pussy or ass I pound throughout the day, okay~? If you can, I can reward the rest of your body with the same treatment with your throat okay~?

Despite how cock-drunk Maki was, she was able to comprehend what Kirumi asked the moment the maid asked if she could be her Cock Caregiver. The jobs she has been tasked with, in addition to the amazing reward offered by her Master if she continued her service as her cock cleaner…. It just guaranteed Maki’s lifetime subservience to the master she called Kirumi Tojo

” _ **MMNNFFGGYIIIISSHHHH~❤"**_

Maki’s eyes shone with perverted happiness, pupils bright hearts signifying her transformation from a cold, uncaring child caregiver, into a cock-obsessed throat receptacle for Kirumi’s exclusive use, who she truly loved in the first time in her life.

“Mnnnnggghh~ T-that was a n-nice response~” Kirumi shivered at Maki’s zealous answer rumbling across her cock. “N-now, I think you d-deserve the b-breakfast I made f-for you~!”

Kirumi grabbed the back of Maki’s head, and shoved her throat as far as she could and into her stomach, mashing her face into her bush, and  _released_  her gallon of cum into her cockslave.

Maki’s belly bulged with thick, succulent, cum, quickly filling her for lunch  _and_  dinner, before Kirumi easily overfilled her stomach, the remaining cock juice squirting out of the caregiver’s nose in copious amounts.

Maki’s nose pressed up against the maid’s pubes, along with the cum flooding out due to her vacuum seal of Kirumi’s meat, mixed the two intoxicating odors into a true miasma of pure cock addiction that overloaded the child caregiver’s mind.

_'cock, cock, cock, cock, cock, c **OCK, COCK, COCK, COCK, COCK, COCKKHH, COCKHHHH—’**_

Maki passed out; eyes behind her head only showing whites, a stuffed face full of cum that started to drip out from her loose tongue, and stained with saliva, sweat, and pubes across her face, nose flooded with all of that cum…

If Kaede’s ahegao was #1, Maki was a very close second with how beautiful she looked.

Maki’s thighs and ass were stained with the cum she squirted out, soaking into her skirt, panties, and stockings with her love juices. Kirumi’s was staining the girl’s shirt and soaking her cum into her bra. After admiring the view for a little while after, Kirumi pulled Maki’s twin tails to release her cock.

Maki’s fell into the corner of the wall of the kitchen, still passed out and looking the same after she was pulled out of Kirumi’s dick, though her mouth still raped with cum, pubes, and spit,p she didn’t swallow.

Kirumi decided to take a picture, using the camera she bought from the MonoMono machine to commemorate her second conquest. The cold-hearted Mai Harukawa, now another slave to her whims.

Kirumi looked at her watch. 'Only 1:30 pm. Excellent~’ Kirumi was at the very least going to make and serve lunch for any of the students coming here to eat, as she was serious about performing her duty as a maid to the rest of her classmates.

“Oh, before I forget….” Kirumi pulled out a permanent marker from her dress pocket, and crouched down to write an important thing on Maki’s throat and cheek.

“FOR KIRUMI’S EXCLUSIVE USE ONLY~” and “COCKSLEEVE MAKI HARUKAWA~”

* * *

 


	4. Cock Caregiver at Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki performs the new role she was given later on in the day, and realizes that Kirumi makes her take in more than she was expected.

H-hnngghh~♡♡ H-Here’s your f-final load, K-Kaede~ A-Are you h-happy~♡?”

“Ggggnnnhhhhh~~~♡ E-E-Ehehehe~♡ H-Hehehe~♡♡♡”

Kirumi crashed her hips down onto her cum dumpster’s asscheeks, her cock finally surging and dumping her last load into Kaede’s raw and battered asshole. The maid already came into the pianist’s hole multiple times, her cum covering across Kaede’s cheeks and between then, along with tally marks written by Kirumi signifying how many times she came inside her.

“Haahh~… What a beautiful face you make Kaede~♡”

Kaede had held her bed pillow against her face as Kirumi pounded her, the covers stained with excessive amounts of her spit and tears, and the mascara she wore too. Her eyes were rolled up, glazed in blissful pleasure at all the cum Kirumi dumped into her. Her mouth agape and smiling, Kirumi honored the occasion by marking Kaede’s ass with one last tally mark.

“Fifty-seven~ You’ve improved well Kaede; if we keep this up, I may be able to cum one-hundred times into this delectable rear~♡”

Kaede was already passed out, Kirumi’s cock knocking her unconscious with her last blast of cum. Of course, Kirumi didn’t expect the pianist to hear her, she just said it mostly for herself.

“Thank you for your service to your me~ Okay Maki, come and clean your Master~!”

Maki all-the-while was leaning up against Kirumi’s Lab, finger-fucking herself as she witnessed Kirumi using up Kaede like she was a temporary cocksleeve. Naked except for her stockings(a request by Master to keep those on), Maki laid in a pool of her own juices just when Kirumi called her up.

“A-Ah, y-yes Master…♡!”

Maki quickly moved to Kirumi’s position, knees on the floor as she leaned up against the cum-covered and smelly behemoth that was Kirumi’s cock.

_‘N-Nhhaaahhh~♡ I-It sm-smells so t-t-tastyyyy~♡♡♡’_

Maki pressed the head against her lips and just  _swallowed_  down the two-foot cock down to stomach, mashing her face against Kirumi’s crotch, her pubes giving her more musk to get drunk off.

_**SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIFFFFF** _

_'A-aaahhhhhhgggg~♡ I love this cooooock~♡’_

All the while Maki consumed Kirumi’s scent, she quickly throated up and down the maid’s length, spit shining her cock and cleaning off all the cum Kirumi ejaculated and all the ass-juices from Kaede. Both liquids tasting AMAZING as Maki’s swallowed it all up.

“MMNGK~♡ SHHRLKH~♡ NMMFFG~♡ MNNFFGG~♡”

'O-oh d-dear, sh-she’s making me h-hard again~’

Kirumi couldn’t resist as Maki worshipped her cock again as she cleaned it, the gagging sounds she made bringing renewed vigor back into the maid’s cock. Maki was obsessed with cleaning and tasting it, she didn’t even notice it growing hard in her throat. Kirumi forcelly pulled her head back with one of her twin tails.

“M-MNNHG-hhhaaaaggh…?”

“That’s enough, Maki dear… Look at what you’ve done to me now♡?”

Maki’s glazed eyes refocused back, now immediately noticing the giant erect cock hanging over her head, new blood bringing it back with a need for release again.

“I-It’s b-big again M-Master… P-Please, u-use m-my th-throat to re-relieve y-yourself…!”

“No Maki-”

“H-huh…?” Maki was shocked… did she do something wrong? W-Will Master not let her cum down her throat?!  _'I-I N-NEED IT-’_

“-I’m going to use your asshole now~♡”

- _Huh?_

Kirumi flung Maki onto her bed, the cock caregiver surprised and not prepared for her Master’s action, laying alongside the cock-broken Kaede, still drooling cum out of her gaping asshole. The maid quickly got back up the bed again, grabbing Maki by her hips! and aimed her renewed cock right against the entrance of Maki’s unused little pucker. Though the caregiver’s ass wasn’t as thick and jiggly as Kaede’s rump, Maki’s was just as perky and firm, if not more so, and could already be more tighter than Kaede’s asshole due to the girl being smaller than the pianist.

“N-Naughty girls like you sh-should be punished for t-turning their Master t-too much~… B-but, I know that your tiny butthole i-is still unused, a-and as your Master, I’m g-generous enough to not d-destroy it if you s-say no~♡”

Kirumi knew Maki would never refuse, the cockslut too addicted to her cock to every say no at any opportunity to get fucked by it. Though, this will be the first time Kirumi will have ever fucked a hole that wasn’t Maki’s mouth, and considering all the training she’s given Kaede with her asshole…

**“H-HAAHH…♡! HAAAAAHHH…♡!!!**

Maki wanted this. Yearned for this. Needed this. And Master’s cock was right up against her little butt…!

Maki quickly reached back and SPREAD her asscheeks, opening up and showing Kirumi her unentered abyss, ready to be explored by a gigantic dick. She turned her head back back facing Kirumi, eyes wide and smiling as she proclaimed to Kirumi what she wanted her Master to do.

"F-F-Fuck my ass and st-stretch it to fit y-your c-cock Master~♡! Use me like you use up Kaede’s ass a-and fill it up w-with all of y-your spunk~♡! B-Break me more until my brain is t-too stupid f-for anything BUT y-your cock~♡! P-Please~♡! PLEASE~♡! BREAK MY ASS UNTIL IM DROWNING IN YOUR CUM~♡♡! W-WRECK IT SO BAD I CANT WALK ANYMORE~♡♡!!! GAPE IT UNTIL I CAN’T SIT ANYMORE~♡♡!!! U-USE ME MORE THAN KAEDE EVERY DAY~♡♡♡!!! MASTER I WANT TO BE WITH YOU FORE- ** _EEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH~~~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_**

Kirumi’s libido couldn’t hold back anymore; Maki’s praising had made her cock more and more unhappy it wasn’t raping inside this slutty whore’s asshole as she continuously praised her. She grabbed Maki’s legs and  **SLAMMED** down Maki’s ass in one gigantic thrust, immediately punching through her intestines and bulging out of the almost paralyzed girl’s stomach.

"Y-Y-Your s-soooo goooood w-with woordsss M-Makiii~♡ O-Ohhhh God….i-it’s so tiiiight~♡♡♡” Kirumi herself was almost in a trance; Maki’s speech of how she wanted her Master to destroy her ass influencing her libido too much.

She’s now literally thinking with her cock, and her cock wants release into this  ** _slutty cockslut known as Maki Harukawa._**

“K-KIIIRRUUUUUUUMMIIIIIIII~♡♡♡ Y-YOUR C-COOOOOOOOOCKKHHHHH'SHSHH SH-SHHOOOOOOO G-GOO-”

##  **SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK-**

Kirumi didn’t even hear what Maki said as she pounded her  _ass-slut’s_  virgin asshole with  _everything_  she had, all of her strength focused on utterly demolishing and ruining her loyal cockslut into  **a pure, degenerate, cum-toilet for her own use today.**

“ _ **HHAAAAAAHAHGHHGHHAAHAHAAAHAHHHAHAHHAHHHAHAGGHHHAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNSGGGGGEEEAAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGGGHHHHHHEHEEEEEEEEEEEE~♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡-!!!!!!”**_

Maki was an animal howling, her ass being completely destroyed at her own request by the generous maid as Kirumi continuously forced her cock to even further reaches in Maki’s tight was.

Kirumi was pistoning in and out of this whore-hole in light speed, her hips blurry with the need to absolutely and thoroughly devastate this horny servant’s hole.

“Y-YOU L-LIKE THIS! HUH?! YOU LIKE THIS MASSIVE COCK DOWN INTO YOUR ASS AND WRECKING IT HUH?!?!?  _YOU LIKE IT WHEN MASTER USES THIS ASS AS NOTHING MORE THAN MY COCKSLEEVE?!?!?♡♡♡”_

**“ _YESSSSSSILOOOOOVVVHHHHEIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT~♡♡♡!!! MYYYYAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSS~~♡♡♡!!! MYYAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIISSHHHHHCUUUMMMIIIIINGGGGGGHHG~♡♡♡!!!”_**

Maki was absolutely gone. The girl being used by Kirumi’s unsatiable cock nothing more than an ass-pussy to fill to make the maid satisfied.

Kirumi was hyperventilating as she felt her orgasm coming, the  _biggest_  one yet, a fitting gift for this complete slut addicted to fat dick up her ass.

“H-HERE IT COMES~♡ K-KEEP THIS CUM I-IN YOUR A-AASSSSSSS~♡♡♡”

Kirumi bottomed out and pressed her self up against the squirting ass-slut, quickly flooding Maki’s ruined ass with a deluge of thick cock juice.

_**“ _HHIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAA_** _**AAAAAAAaaaaa** aaaaghhhhhhiiiiiiii **…♡♡♡♡♡♡♡”**_ _

Maki shrieked at the top of her lungs, surely telling the whole school what was happening to her ass by Kirumi, her voice slowly fading as she silently screamed at all the cum filling the insides of her was. Her eyes were completely white as she collapsed down, tear-stained with happiness at all of the attention Kirumi gave her.

“H-Holy f-f-fuckkk…..”

Kirumi’s hips and dick were incredibly sore as she pulled out of her cock caregiver’s ass, the hole still tightly gripping onto it, as if it didn’t want to let go.

Her cock fell out with a loud PLOP, the ass-slut’s hole immediately pouring out the gallon’s of cum unleashed in her cock receptacle as it stained the bed.

Maki’s asshole was gaping by a larger margin than Kaede’s, the hole and her cheeks red with Kirumi’s poundings, ruined and juicy by cock longer than her arm.

“W-W-what a-a g-g-greaaaatttt buutttslut you were Makiii~♡♡♡”

Kirumi was delirious with possibly the best anal she ever gave to any girl in her life, and decided to mark the moment on the caregiver’s absolutely battered was, her handwriting sloppy as she wrote on Maki’s left cheek.

**“GAPED AND RUINED BY KIRUMI TOJO~♡”**  and a single, crooked tally mark to signify Maki’s new training regiment as Kirumi’s second cumdumpster~


	5. Reinventing the Inventor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our moral protagonist Kirumi uses a flimsy excuse to fuck Miu, and decides to do the normal procedure of fucking her dumb until she obeys everything the maid says.

Looking back at what she's done in the past day and a half, Kirumi realised that she brutally raped and broke her fellow female classmates Kaede and Maki into sexual servitude, ruining their minds and making them think of only servicing her enormous cock, as if it was their only goal in their life.

_As should be the case, in order to help satiate her growing desires of fucking every other girl in the Ultimate Academy~💕_

_"Hmmm..._ Kaede~? Maki~? Are you two still unconscious? I thought I trained you both better than this... Well, I guess I  _did_ fornicate with you two until the next morning arrived~❤...."

**_"....~~~❤💕...."_ **

Said girls were laying on their bloated stomachs on Kirumi's bed, face down in the sheets, bitch-holes constantly pouring out the maid's boiling fuck-batter with fucked-silly expressions on their faces~ Both Maki and Kaede were also partially submerged in the thick pool of girlcock chowder Kirumi released during their 24-hour fuck-session, her entire bed soaked in all of her jizz~❤ A filthy bed for a filthy woman like Kirumi~

As for the woman in question, she was off to the side, sitting on a chair with a small table sipping some tea she made for herself during morning breakfast, the picture-perfect example of refinement and beauty~ Except... Despite her calm appearance,  _the maid was still incredibly backed up, and a couple of minutes after breakfast, her enormous, BULGING cock was already angrily throbbing again, precum leaking and staining her dress again~_

"N-nghh~❤.... Wh-Why must you always be a burden...? I-I thought Kaede and Maki's sacrifices as respectable human b-beings would be enough t-tide over my lust..."

Apparently not~!💕 Her cock, Kirumi's cock, wanted more: more COCKSLUTS specifically~ The two cocksleeves on her bed were knocked out for the time being, their gaping holes wouldn't be enough give her the pleasure she needs to keep her cock happy~ 

_But, who would be her next loyal little whore~?_

_".........Miu~?❤💕"_

Of course... _Why didn't Kirumi think of her before~?_ A vulgar, sex-joke spewing idiot that always bragged about how sexy her body was, insulting everyone around her, while at the same time thinking everyone wanted to bang her.  ** _The perfect excuse for Kirumi to acquire her next conquest~_**

"Y-Yes....  _Yes~❤ M-Miu is indeed an extremely vulgar woman th-that needs to be punished~❤  Sh-She n-needs to be re-disciplined, that's all~ I-I'm doing this for Everyone's sake, s-so it is valid for me t-to do so~❤..."_

Suddenly standing up and knocking away the table, her fat prick extending over a foot out from her maid uniform, Kirumi quickly stride to her door and banged it aside, a manic, evil grin growing on her face~...

 

***5 minutes later, Miu's Ultimate Lab**

 

"AHA-HAHA! I fucking RULE!!! I can't believe I've got it working again~!  _Oh sweet precious, I thought I would never be able to use you forever since I got into this shithole..._ Was totally worth it to skip those virgins at breakfast to get you up and running baby~!"

And there she was: The gorgeous, girl genius with a mind prized by humanity, and a killer body that'd put any girl to shame~ Body leaning over a high-tech work desk, sweat pouring and staining her pink school uniform, Miu was very much happy today. The blonde inventor was cooped up in her Ultimate Lab fixing up a prized possession she found in her dorm room. What was that prize item?

_**A gigantic, purple, dildo thicker than her wrists and as long as her body, the entire thing held in one hand, the ludicrous sex toy vibrating roughly, with the inventor herself drooling profusely~❤** _

Her own eyes were glazing at the endless possibilities of how this monstrosity of a sex toy could wreck any of her holes, her cunt dripping and staining the black thong she wore, as she pondered just HOW she was gonna even fit this fat thing into her. Of course, despite all her bragging of how she was essentially a "sex goddess" that obviously knew everything there was to fucking, and the constant stream of raunchy jokes that annoyed everyone every time she made one, Miu was still very much a virgin. But, with a toy like this, she'll obviously get ALL the experience she needs when it comes to sex, and show all the other girls a thing or two on how to take a dick~

 _"Ohhhh, I can't wait to use you for the next couple of days~💕  Only a girl genius like me deserves to have the BEST dildo on the market for how sexy I am~!_ Heh, I bet Kaediot and those other tit-less morons don't have ANYTHING that compares to this beast~"

" _ **Oh, really~?❤"**_

A new voice whispered right next to Miu's ear, also feeling something prodding against her butt as she heard the stranger.

_**"AAHHHHHHHHH!!! WH-WHAT THE FUCK?!?!"** _

A high-pitched shriek came from the inventor's mouth a she suddenly jumped and turned around to see the intruding figure, eyes dilating in fear a a she thought she was going to be murdered! Instead of seeing a bloodthirsty serial killer that was going to mutilate and murder her, she instead saw... Kirumi? What the fuck?

"H-Hey, wh-what the hell Kirumi?! Y-you get off scaring the shit outta your classmates for n-no reason, you tit-less bitch?!! What are you doing in my lab?! If I wanted to call you and clean up all the shit in my room, I would have done it myself!! What the fuck's up with that stupid grin of yours, you stupid maid?! Can't you see that I'm b-...b-busy...w-with, u-uhhh......

"....."

"...K-Kirumi, wh-what is that....? Th-that tent i-in you skirt.......H-Hahaha.....I-Is that a b-broomstick...~? Or a-are you just happy to... to s-see me...?"

The black tent in question was laying over on top of Miu's stomach, the entire thing well over a foot, almost looked like it could even be past a foot and a half, just under two feet! It was coming from where Kirumi's crotch would be...B-but girls didn't have dicks, this must've been a strap-on! But... _Why did it feel so warm then~?_  

"U-Umm, Kirumi? Wh-Why are you here...? A-And th-the thing on my st-stomach... Why a-are you w-wearing a strap-on, huh? H-Hahaha... A-are you more of a freak th-than I thought~?"

The confidently annoying façade that Miu always wore was starting to fall away, the inventor quickly becoming terrified of the situation happening to her right now. Why was Kirumi not saying anything? And why was she so scary? An aura of intimidation was radiating from the maid, her green eyes piercing down and looking at Miu as if she was prey, a shadow cast over her face that made Kirumi look even more scarier. It stayed that way until-

**"Fucking throw away that flimsy excuse of plastic that you're still holding onto, Miu. I command you."**

_"E-E-Eeeeeeeeeek....!! Y-Y-Yes, Kirumi...!!!"_

Not realising that she was still holding the large dildo by its handle when Kirumi scared her, Miu quickly tossed it aside and brought that hand up to her chest, holding onto her other one for fear of her life of what was gonna happen.

_**"Now, get on your knees, and pull up my skirt."** _

_"Y-Yes......!"_

Doing as she was told, and effortlessly submitting to the maid's command, the blonde woman slid down until she was on her knees, eyes now face-to-face with the large protrusion from Kirumi's skirt, and without hesitation, lifted the hems as she was told.

And there it was:  **Kirumi's almost 20-inch long, vein-covered, musk-emitting, precum-spewing, darkly-coloured, bitch-breaking COCK~❤**

_"Wh-wh-wh-wha...?!❤"_

**_"See this, Miu~? THIS, is the real thing: Not that that sorry, pathetic plastic you had before. Hot. Throbbing. Raging~ And best of all, it can go for HOURS ramming you~❤"_ **

Miu at this point was  _pissing_ her cunt juices all over the lab's floor, eyes dilating and hazing while her mouth was still open in shock, drool falling from her lips and joining in with the large girl cum puddle Miu was forming under her. Her hands were reaching out towards the mighty cock, fingers trailing on inch thick veins that bulged from her shaft~ Miu's "genius brain" was drawing a blank, staring back at such a powerful thing, almost even forgetting to breathe at one point~

"G-GHHLLK~!❤❤💕 G-GGIIRRUMII...~!❤💕"

The maid suddenly reached down then grabbed Miu by the neck, hands slightly pushing down on her windpipe as she lifted Miu back up. 

Evidently, Miu enjoyed that~ Turning her around, Kirumi shoved Miu's body back onto the work desk again, spilling away all the other tools and gizmos from the counter to provide a smooth space to fuck Miu to oblivion on. Pulling up the inventor's skirt to see a delectable, bubbly ass with a black thong that rode right in between her pale, quivering fat asscheeks, Kirumi followed suit and shoved her fuckstick in, filling the gap, and rubbing the shaft against Miu's asshole and vulva~

 _ **"Beg, you perverted, bondage-adoring Fuckpig. Beg for my cock to punish you like the pervert you are~❤ And maybe, I'll turn you into the cockslut that you deserve to be, in servitude to me forever~❤❤❤"**_  

**"H-Haaaah...!❤💕 _HAAAHHH...~!❤💕💕"_**

 Miu was overwhelmed: In less than a few minutes, Kirumi made her forget about everything else in the world, except for her cock, and was so fucking  **dominant** , she couldn't do anything else.  **She had to submit~❤**

_**"GHHH...~!❤ P-Please, p-punish me like the SLUT I AM~!❤💕💕 AHHH~!!!❤💕❤ I-I'M A D-DISGUSTING, SH-SHAMEFUL PERVERT~!!!❤💕💕 Y-YOUR COCK IS SO FAAAAATT~!!!❤💕❤💕 FFFFFUUUUCK~!!!❤❤❤💕"** _

Kirumi at this point was thrusting and fucking her cock in between Miu's asscheeks in a rough buttjob, her sweaty, gigacock rubbing down the entrance to both her holes, the length sliding up and down easily due to the constantly squirting pussy and her cock's intense sweat~❤It also helped that Kirumi's tennis ball-sized nuts were slapping up against her pussy a sit she was spanking it~

_**"OH~!❤💕 FUCK~ FUCK~ FUCK~! FUCK~! FUCK~!! FUCK~!!! FUCK ME MOMMY~!❤💕❤💕 R-RUIN ME WITH THAT UGLY, STINKY, FAT DICK~!!❤❤❤❤ M-MAKE ME YOUR LITTLE CUMSLUT PIGGYYYYYY~❤❤❤❤❤"** _

Fuck~ Miu's voluptuous figure and her jiggling, pillow-soft asscheeks, how quickly she submitted to Kirumi's cock, her masochism,  _her fucking begging~_ Just like with Kaede and Maki, Kirumi was going loose, and she's going to reinvent Miu's mind~❤

_**"THEN TAKE IT, YOU SLUT~!❤💕❤💕 TAKE THIS MAID'S DICK AND BECOME HER DICKSLEEVE~!❤💕❤❤❤"** _

**SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMM~!!!❤❤❤**

**No remorse, no mercy, no second thoughts~ Kirumi pulled her cock back, aimed her fist-sized tip against the virgin asshole, and RAMMED her bitchbreaker right through, the gargantuan pole immediately ruining Miu's intestines and bashed right against her baby room through her guts, a deformed, protruding bulge expanding from her stomach and hitting the cold desk surface, precum spewing and quickly filling her asshole with viscous sex fluid~❤**

**_"N-NGHHHHHGG~❤❤💕 O-Oh, I can never get tired of thiiiis~❤"_ **

The maid effortlessly bottomed out and smacked her still clothed hips against Miu's ass, appreciating the rippling waves as the force of her thrust transferred over, feeling the vibration while even inside Miu's hole~ Kirumi's eyes lost their predatory lost and glazed over, mouth slightly open as she drooled over Miu's ass, one hand still gripping the right cheek in order to smooth it over and make the flesh shine~ Grinding her hips into that asshole and gaping it more to expand it, Kirumi topped it off with a spank as thanks, a red hand print now showing over the skin~

**_"Hey, Miu~?❤💕 How are ya feeling~?❤❤💕"_ **

**"Ggghhheeeeeeehhhh~❤❤❤💕 Nnghhheeeeeeeaaaaahh~❤❤❤❤ H-Heeheeheeeeeee~❤❤❤💕💕 I-I'm Mommy's Piggy~~❤💕❤💕 _O-Ooiiiiiiiiinnnnkk~❤❤❤💕_  I l-love you Mommiiiieeeeeeee~❤💕❤❤💕"**

It seems as if Miu was successfully broken~ And simply from penetration, just like Kaede~ The inventor's back was arched straight up, head facing the ceiling as her eyes were nearly gone, rolled back so far you can barely see her glazed pupils~ Spit and snot ran down her face, along with tears of absolute pain, AND joy~ Her arms laid limp at her sides , lifeless, as Kirumi's cock seemed to have overloaded her brain, hopefully kicking out useless information like talent, desires, dreams, future, and hope, replacing them simply with the maid's throbbing dick~❤

  _ **".......❤"**_

**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~❤**

Simply smiling at Miu's attempt of a response, Kirumi responded back and  _began her slam-fucking_ , lifting her right leg onto the desk, right before kicking off her high heel to get better leverage~ The desk was rumbling, creaking, and slightly sliding at the intensity of Kirumi's rough poundings, practically fucking Miu a mile a minute, a continuous cacophony of smacking flesh echoing around the entire lab as Kirumi bulged Miu's stomach as if she really was a cocksleeve~❤

_**"NGHHHOOOOOOO-OOOHH-OHHH-OHH-OHH~❤💕❤💕 A-AHH, MOMMY'S COCK~!❤💕💕 NHH-NHAAAAHHH~💕💕❤❤ G-GIMME YOUR COCK JUICE~❤❤❤💕 M-MIU N-NHEEEDSH MOMMMYYYSHH C-COOCK MILK~!❤💕💕 NGGHHHAAAAAAAHHH~~~❤❤❤"** _

God, a virgin bitch was so easy to break for Kirumi, she found it even unfunny. But, Miu's clenching asshole was enough to entertain Kirumi at the moment, her poundings becoming faster and faster as the natural lube that was Miu's ass juices and her precum  let her cock slide in deeper, harder, FUCK it was so good~!

_**SPANK~! SPANK~! SPANK~! SPANK~** _

The already-rippling asscheeks were then  _swatted_ harshly by Kirumi's gloved hand, just as a way for Kirumi to vent out her growing sexual frustration, feeling those fat globes vibrate against her dick inside~ Wanting more just as much as Miu, Kirumi eventually climbed up with her other leg onto the desk, also kicking off her other shoe, now squatting on top of the desk with a fuck-dazed Miu, one hand still spanking her flesh, the other sliding up and grabbing a fistful of Miu's blond hair, pulling her back until she was pressed against Kirumi's own breasts~

_**"H-HHAAAH~❤💕💕 D-DO YOU LIKE IT WHEN MOMMY SKEWERS YOUR ASS LIKE THE PIG YOU ARE, HUH~?!?!❤❤❤ DO YOU LIKE IT, PIGGY~?!?!❤💕 "** _

The maid's pace increased, the leverage she had on the desk and Miu giving her more power to fuck her new slut even harder.

_**"AaaaAAAAHHHHHHH~!!❤💕💕 MY ASSSS~!❤❤💕💕 M-MY ASSHH FEEELSH SHO GHOOOD~~~❤❤❤ OH, I DOOOOO MOMMY~~❤💕💕 I ABSOLUTELY DOOOOOOOO~~~❤💕💕💕"** _

God, Kirumi normally despised being called somebody's mom, when she was still a young teen, but hearing Miu say that while she is being FUCKED silly, turned her on incredibly much~ So fucking much...  _Kirumi needed to play with her body more._ Feeling simply that spanking her fat ass and pulling her hair wasn't just enough for the maid,  both of her hands left their respective locations in order to hold onto each other... **With Miu's neck between them, choking the inventor just like before~**

_**"G-GHLLLKHH~?!!❤💕💕 GGHHHUUUuuuuuhh~~~!❤💕 GgGggrrrkkkkhhhh~~~❤💕....."** _

And it wasn't like the brief one that simply forced Miu back up, the maid was outright stopping her from breathing anymore air, windpipe held down while Kirumi continued to pummel her and her brain away~ Miu's eyes cried more, a deranged, perverted toothed smile appearing on her face, as her mouth slightly foamed  and her ass squeezed tighter on maid dick. The lack of oxygen added more to Miu's cock delirium, her warped eyes finally taking shape into bright, pure-pink, hearts of love, pupils still rolled back in pleasure~ Seeing the effects of her choking on Miu, Kirumi simply stopped choking her as tightly, and just held Miu's neck to keep her up as she squat-fucked into Miu's ruined asshole.

_**"GgGGHHHEEEeeeeEEEEE~❤💕💕 M-MoMmy'sh cOhck ishh mAkingh mhe SHTUPID~~~❤💕💕 Yhour t-turniiiing my BRAIN i-intoooo a FUCKHOLE~❤❤❤"** _

The bitch started to even slur her own words after the asphyxiation, turning even more into the fuckdoll Kirumi wanted her to be, her brain corrupting into that of a cum dumpster, truly fitting for a perverted bitch like her. In fact, she even started to thrust her ass back, meeting back against Kirumi's powerful piston. The piss-like stream of femcum that spilled from her cunt started to leak more and more, until Miu was practically squirting like a fire hose~ All those juices eventually covered the surface of the desk, and with Kirumi's bare feet on it, she didn't have much friction to squat on the desk well~

_**CRASH!** _

_**"AH, F-FUCK! H-Hey, Fuckpig, your damn squirt made me-! NGHH~!❤... O-Oh, th-this is a nice view~❤💕💕"** _

Slipping on the fuckpig's juices, Kirumi fell sideways, hands letting go of Miu's neck to catch and reorient herself, her back on the Desk's side. She was gonna punish Miu even harder now for what happened, **right before she had the amazing site before her~**

Now properly squatting on the desk, with her boots on the surface, Miu was bouncing, shaking and twerking her ass up and down Kirumi's dick, in full, visible view for the maid to see~ The inventor's hands were resting and gripping onto her knees, better supporting herself in order to STICK her ass out as far as she could, and properly showing Kirumi what she owned now~ The two delectable globes were clapping against each other on Kirumi's dick  as Miu smacked and shook her ass down with loving gusto, accentuated very nicely by Kirumi's point-of-view, and topped of by the pink skirt that followed Miu's bubble ass and sometimes obscured the view, which made every view of them all the more precious~

_**"HAAHH-HAHH-HAAH-HHAAH-HAAHH~!❤💕💕💕 D-does MOMMY love my ASS twerking on y-your COCK~?!❤💕💕 GGGHHHHEEEEEEE~~~❤💕💕 S-SO LET YOUR CUM DUMPSTER MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD FOR YOUUUUU~~~❤❤❤"** _

_**SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK SMACK~!!!❤❤❤** _

_**"OooOoooOHHHHH YEEESSHHHHH~!!!❤💕❤💕 TH-THANK YOU MOMMY~!!!❤❤❤ Th-Thank you for making my ASSPUSSY your COCKSLEEVE~!!!❤💕💕 Ahh-ahh-aaHH-AHHH-AAAHHH-NGHHAAH-NGYYYAH-NGHHOOOOOH~❤❤❤💕💕"** _

As a reward for Miu's utter loyalty and the debauchery display she was giving, Kirumi reached forward and grabbed onto her fuckpig's love handles, hands on her waist in order to give a brief jackhammer fucking that repeatedly crashed against Miu's baby room~ Smiling so lewdly at the delicious ass Miu had on display, Kirumi realised her orgasm was finally coming~❤

_**"YOU WANT MOMMY'S JIZZ SO BADLY, HUH~?!?!❤💕💕 YOU WANNA BE MOMMY'S LITTLE ASSPUSSY CUM DUMPSTER~?!?!❤💕💕 THEN TAKE IT~!!!❤❤❤ DRINK MOMMY'S MILK WITH YOUR ASS~~~❤❤❤❤"** _

Sitting back up, now wrapping her arms around Miu's waist and fondling her fucking fat udders, Kirumi slammed her cock as far as she could into Miu's asshole, head on her slut's shoulder as her own eyes rolled back at an amazing orgasm incoming~ Her cock bulged as far as it could go on Miu's stomach, her pink sailor uniform pushed aside as the maid finally unleashed her tidal wave of love~~~

_**S P P P L  L L L O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O O  S S H H H ~ ~ ~ ! ! !  ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤** _

_**"N-NGHHOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~!!!!❤❤❤💕 AAHHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-MOMMYSSHCUUUUUMM~!!!❤💕💕💕 MOMMY'SH DICKKISHH PUNISHING MY ASSSHhhOOOOooOOOOOOLE~~~❤❤❤💕💕💕" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~~~❤❤❤"** _

 

**10 MINUTES OF ASS-FILLING LATER~❤**

 

_**SCHPLOP~!💕** _

_**"** Ahhhhhh~❤💕 What a nice hole that was~❤💕💕 Thanks for giving me the pleasure Kaede and Maki were unable to give me, Miu~❤"_

**_"Ahheeeeheeheheheeheheee~~~❤❤❤..... H-Heheheeheheeehehehee~~~❤❤❤..... E-Eheheheh~~~❤.....My a-ass is so warm and tingly~~~❤💕.... Eheeeeee~~~❤💕...."_ **

Said girl was completely out of it, pupils dilated and still behind her eyelids, a dopey, stupid smile marking her face as her body gave out and lied atop the cum-stained desk~ The last shot of jizz Kirumi blasted up Miu's guts was her 67th, the fuckpig's stomach already bloated and overfilling by the 15th load. It was so good that Kirumi was able to blast out the backed-up jizz trapped in her balls that her two previous sluts were unable to do~ Miu had Kirumi's respect~

"So, Ms. Iruma, I must commend you for helping me in a time of need~ And as selfless maid, I'm indebted to anything you ask for~"

Kirumi was back on the floor of the inventor's Ultimate Lab, bare feet on the ground as she stepped in the couple inch thick puddle of fuck batter that spilled from the desk, not minding it as she walked to where Miu's head was, the left side of her face soaked in the cum still on the surface~ Along the way, Kirumi leaned down and grabbed the dildo she asked Miu to throw aside, the thing now covered in her cock gunk.

 "Let me give you another reward, Miu~❤"

Pulling Miu's body be her hair, sliding her down her direction to get her ass closer, Kirumi aimed the dildo's tip to the gaping fuckhole~

_**"E-EheeheheeEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOOOOOHHHH~~~❤❤❤❤ C-COCK~!❤💕 M-MHOORR COCK IN M-MY ASSHHHH~~~❤💕💕💕"** _

The fat grotesque dildo slid in easily, and though it was nowhere near as large as Kirumi's, was able to plug up Miu's gaping asshole and keep all the cum sloshing in her stomach and intestines trapped inside, the maid's boiling jizz still turning Miu into a twitching mess~

_**"Hoooohhh~❤💕....Nghohh~~❤💕💕....Th-Thank you for putting me in my place, Mommy~~~❤"** _

Due to her position, Miu's face was right next to Kirumi's somewhat limp cock, the whore leaning forward and sticking her tongue out to lick up the remnant ejaculate still stuck on Kirumi's dick, heart-filled pupils staring at her cock as if it was the only thing that mattered now~

_**Finally~❤... Someone... Finally made me a cum dumpster~❤❤❤** _

________________________

I haven't written stuff this long in a while, so I hope this good~! 


	6. Walking the Whores

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, and sorry it's not a new girl yet. But I promise I'll get to her! For now, enjoy this bonus chapter I wrote to tide you overm

**_"MNnNff~~❤❤💕 M-MmnnMf~~❤❤💕  SMOOCH~!❤ NggGgfmmmhh~~~❤❤❤"_ **

 

**"GHLRK~❤ GLLHKKH~❤ GLRKKHH~❤ GHHKKH~❤💕 GHHRKKH~~❤💕"**

 

" _ A-Ahhhhffh~❤💕  _ **_SHHLRP~! SLRRPH~!_ ** _ ❤ OOoAahhhmmmff~~❤💕 M-Mommyyyyy, y-your a-assss tastes soo- _ **_MMNNFFH~~~!_ ** _ ❤❤❤" _

 

A gloved hand stretched out and  _ mashed _ the talking blonde inventor back into the maid's fat ass, burying her pretty little face back into the sweaty cheeks and shoving back her useful tongue towards worshipping her taint again~

 

**_"NNNnnNGgggGHHnffff~~~❤❤❤….."_ **

 

"Shut up and eat your dinner, Miu~❤💕 Follow Kaede and Maki's leads and be a good girl like them~❤"

 

It was night out in the Ultimate Academy, at a time so late surely no other student should be awake at this point: And so, Kirumi thought it to be the perfect opportunity to give her pets some fresh air and take them out for a walk like the good owner she was~ Of course, sex pets were naked, and so Kirumi had taken delight in taking them out, making them crawl on all fours, leading them off while wearing nothing at all to cover their shame, their pussies pulsing and dripping at the sheer debauchery of it all~ 

 

Kirumi, fortunately enough, also acquired a surplus of Monocoins from Kaede's room, spending all of them on the Monomono Machine to gain fitting gifts for her harem of cocksluts:  _ human-sized collars and leashes, along with some blindfolds and nosehooks as a bonus~ _

 

And so there they were, three broken bitches leashed and blind, down on their knees, nude, servicing their master as she so commanded, each of them with a role to fulfill~

 

Fitting of how she demolished her mind back in the cafeteria, Maki's ass sat flat on the dirty concrete of the school yard, arms limp as the musk-addict mindlessly slobbered and worshipped Kirumi's greasy, heavy, loose nuts, one cum-factory shoved into her mouth and burning her tongue with bitter nutsweat, while the other was pushed against Maki's nostrils and intoxicating her. The nose hook Kirumi attached onto her also helped her become quickly musk-drunk, turning the normally intimidating Maki Harukawa into nothing more than a fuckpig that gets delirious around Kirumi's smelly balls, especially with the snotty, spit-and-ballsweat juices that leaked from her nose~~

 

" **_NNNMFFFFHHHHKKK~❤💕"_ **

 

Kaede meanwhile, the original broken bitch, was  **_ravenously_ ** fucking her own spit-soaked face up and down the vast expanse of Kirumi's fucklog, lips outstretched and and sucking  _ tightly _ onto the thick shaft, the pianist's face an obscene mess that looked like it belonged to a back alley slut~ The horny whore bottomed her face down onto Kirumi's pungent pubic bush with every deepthroat, the sheer  _ intensity _ of her facefucking getting her smelly hairs onto Kaede's nose, cheeks, and mouth, her pursed lips proudly showcasing the various pubes that stuck onto her by her precum-mixed saliva. Like Maki, she also wore a blindfold, but her hollowed-in cheeks and the slight smile in her stretched-out mouth while gagging on dick was enough to turn Kirumi on, in addition to the constant, visible bulge in her neck every pound~

 

**_"GHHKAAKH~❤💕💕GLLUUKHH~💕❤❤ GLRUKH~❤💕❤ GHLRUKK~💕❤💕 GHNNF~❤💕💕"_ **

 

And finally,  the latest conquest by Kirumi just yesterday, Miu Iruma, the "Gorgeous, Girl Genius"...

 

 ** _"NnnAaaAAAaaaaGGgghhh~~~❤💕 GgNnnAAAaaAAAHHhhAAh~~~💕💕❤❤_** **_SHLRPP~❤❤💕 SHLURP~❤💕"_**

 

_...Being suffocated between the large and surprisingly voluptuous ass of her master, fresh air and light deprived as she ate out Kirumi's pucker, head under the maid's skirt that entrapped her in the just-as-mind-numbingly thick musk of ass and sweat~❤ _ Miu even had trouble breathing with all of her master's nasty musk infecting her senses, her hands placed on Kirumi's respective asscheeks as if she was gonna pull herself out…  _ But that was exactly what that masochistic ass-sniffer wanted~ _ With Kirumi retaliating by force and FORCING Miu's face into her now damp anus with one hand, both from Miu's saliva and her own sweat, she practically smothered the inventor with just as much ass as Kaede was being asphyxiated by dick~ Kirumi couldn't have seen it, but Miu's eyes were blank with absolute love, cunny squirting at her master's magnificent scents and tastes.

 

All three of them were being lovingly tended to by their beautiful master, Kirumi, and all of them soaked the ground beneath their feet with their love~  _ And so was Kirumi~ _ Their combined worship was all too much for the maid to handle, her eyes glazed and distant with pulsing heart pupils the more each slut fulfilled their job, mouth ajar as her orgasm was coming in moments. And so, the first victim of her hose of a cock would be Kaede~

 

_ "O-Oh Gooooooood, th-this is too  _ **_good~!_ ** _ ❤ I-I'm gonna explode~❤❤❤" _

 

Though she slightly hesitated from removing her hand from Miu's head, the need to grab Kaede's hair along with her other hand was too great~ Placing both on top of Kaede's blond locks, the maid  **proceeded to FUCKSLAM her great DICK as much as she could into Kaede's pocket-pussy of a throat, spit flying everywhere from the pianist's mouth.**

 

**_SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM~❤❤❤_ **

 

" **Hnghmm-?** **_MMNFFHOOOOHH_ ** **~❤❤❤ A-AH~!❤💕 M-MOMMY'S BALLS~!❤❤💕** **_MOMMY'S BALLS HITTING MY FACE~❤💕❤💕"_ **

 

The succulent balls Maki were adoring suddenly flew out of her warm mouth and nose, and before she could even be upset about that,  _ Kirumi's spitty nutsack smacked into Maki's musk-ridden face, pulverizing her pretty features in her heavy, audibly churning balls. _

 

_ "MFFHWUAH~?!❤💕💕 H-Hey, no fair Kaediot~! I-I-I  _ **_need_ ** _ to choke on Mommy's A-- _ **_MMMPH~!❤💕_ ** _ Fuuaah- _ **_MMNFFH~💕💕💕_ ** _ AAAAHGH- _ **_MMNAHHFH~💕❤💕"_ **

 

And just as Miu was going to complain about her lack of being asphyxiated in thick ass, she inadvertently moved forward, and her Mommy's  _ fat _ booty SMACKED back into Miu's face, coinciding with her rapid thrusts into Kaede's gullet, asshole smashing itself into Miu's nosehooked nostrils and keeping her placate like before~

 

**_But, we all know who was receiving the better pleasure here~_ **

 

**_"GGGLHACK~!!! MNGHAFFFK~!!!❤❤ GHRRHHCKH~!!!❤💕 GGHOFGHHK~!!!❤❤❤" GHHLORRKH~~!!!❤💕 C-CCFFFCKK~~~❤❤❤"_ **

 

Copious amounts of thick, foaming spit dripped out of Kaede's mouth and nostrils, more pubes being  _ beaten _ onto her pretty little face and slathering her in a thick, spit facial, face red from lack of oxygen and Kirumi's unrelenting hips. Her neck was practically pushed to its limits by that fat, fucking monster, and every slam beaten into her esophagus made her bare cunt repeatedly blast deluges of femcum. But soon enough, Kirumi will also blast her own immense load down into Kaede's crimson face.

 

**_SPLUUUUUUUUUUUUURT~❤_ **

 

_ And soon enough, Kaede's brain will shutdown after~ _

 

**_"......~~~~!!!!!❤❤❤❤"_ **

 

The maid slammed her hips all the way, as far as she could into Kaede's fuckhole throat, dick  in her stomach as she quickly unloaded down a lake's worth of jizz down into her loyal slut's guts, her insides rapidly filling up and releasing into any other orifices for release. It was the obvious ones, like jizz shooting through her open nose holes, the fuckbatter soaking into Kirumi's pubes like a sponge, while Kaede's mouth leaked with spunk even with how much maid DICK stretched her mouth out. What made it all the better was that Kaede couldn't even scream, moan, let alone say anything, as Kirumi's cock truly muted her.

 

**The absolute best part was the gallons of steaming nut cream bursting out of her ass and staining the pavement in cum~** Kaede's body twitched in euphoria at the new sensation, asshole winking instinctively as her butthole became wrecked by Kirumi, and she didn't even touch it~! The blowjob blonde quickly spasmed in one more pleasure-induced motion, before passing out, cock skewering her gob and still dumping jizz all the day through her ass.

 

**_"Ahhhhhhhhh~❤💕 Good job, Kaede~ Thank you for your worship, so have some sweet dreams~❤"_ **

 

**_P O P ~ !_ **

 

With one hand on her hair, Kirumi quickly pulled off Kaede off her dick, the fat hose still shooting ropes of thick cock juice and giving a quick facial to the knocked-out girl, before letting her go and letting her drop to the ground, mouth gaped and still leaking out ridiculous amount of cream out of her holes~ Kirumi continued pissing cum onto Kaede's body, almost concealing her body in her white essence.

 

**_SNIFF~ SNIFF~ SNIFF~..._ **

 

**_"HHOOOH~?!! M-MOMMY'S CUM~~!❤💕 MOMMY KIRUMI'S DICK MILK~❤💕"_ **

 

Like a vulture attracted by still good meat, Maki sniffed the disgusting odor of jizz in the air, even beyond Kirumi's natural musk and her blindfold, and broke out of her ballsack-induced trance, Maki facing the direction she smelled of Kirumi's milk. Knowing it had to be from Kaede since she was servicing Master's cock…  _ She must've been entirely hogging all of that cum that SHE deserved~!❤  _ Truly like a deranged animal, Maki crawled on all fours, attracted purely by the scent of her milk, and  _ mashed  _ her face down into a cum puddle that formed from Kaede's ass, lapping it all up like a cat while her own pussy squirted at Kirumi's deliciousness~

 

**_"IT'S MIIIIIIIIIIINE~~! SHLLRPH~!!❤ MNNFFH~!💕 SSSLLRRP~!!!❤❤ SH-SHO GHOODSH~~~ AAAH-NMSLRRP~~❤"_ **

 

Kirumi looked down at her two whore's below her, eyes shining with satisfaction and love as Maki's complete devotion to being her cum-cleaner, while throbbing still at Kaede's pleasure-struck form, and seeing litres of her own juices still pool out~ While she was now standing still like before to admire the handiwork before her-

 

**_"SCCHHLRRP~!❤"_ **

 

**_"O-Oh~!❤ Oh, Miu, I nearly forgot about you~❤💕"_ **

 

A fat load blasted directly down onto the stone path as Kirumi felt Miu's tongue dive deeper into her own asshole, her hands desperately clinging onto her fat globes and squeezing them for more attention of the maid that broke her~ Still under her long skirt, Miu even slightly motorboated herself while surrounded by Kirumi's flesh, now  _ begging _ for more of her Master's praise.

 

_ "A-Am I d-doing good Mommy~?!?! I-Is your loyal masochist Miu m-making your ass happy~?!!  _ **_MNNFHH~!💕 NGGMFH~!💕 MWUAH~❤💕_ ** _ I-I LOVE HOW YOUR ASSHOLE TASTES, MOMMY~!  _ **_MNNNFFWUAH~❤💕_ ** _ S-So can I h-have your cock please, Mommy~?❤… C-Can…  _ **_Can you please impregnate me and gimme a baby~?❤_ ** _ " _

 

Had Kirumi been in a bedroom, and was feeling generous, she gladly would have! Especially after how well she realized how good Miu ate ass.  _ But _ , since she  **loved** punishing her girls as much as possible, along with the fact that Miu sounded  _ a bit too demanding… _

 

Kirumi bent her back forward, seemingly bending herself better so that Miu could devour her ass more.

 

_ "Miu~?" _

 

**_"FWOOAH~❤💕_ ** _ Y-Yes, Mommy-?" _

 

**T H W U M P ~ !**

 

**_"GNNNNGMMMHHHHH~~~?!?!?!❤"_ **

 

_ The maid quickly grabbed onto Miu's head and fell back, the inventor now laying on the dirty pavement while Kirumi sat directly onto Miu's face, gravity helping her utterly smothering the blonde in ass, the maid having a clear view of her ass-whore's exposed cunny~ _

 

_ "You think asking me will make me fuck a baby into you, you pathetic masochist~? You're  _ **_nothing_ ** _ more than my ass-bitch tonight, and practically ordering me to do what you want, even though you are my slave~?❤ You're virgin cunt isn't worth my time when I have you eating my bottom~❤💕" _

 

Kirumi proceeded to hop and  **grind** her sweaty ass atop Miu's burning face, making sure she doesn't even have the capability to answer and reducing her to a toy for Kirumi's desires~ Kirumi didn't care that sitting on her like this would suffocate her and leave her only source for air being stained ass~  _ Kirumi cared making an example of her greedy fuckslut~ _

 

**SMACK~!**

 

**"** **_G-GgNNNnOMMMmmFFFHH~?!❤💕"_ **

 

A quick swat to the inventor's dripping pussy lips made her eyes flutter and brain blank for a few seconds, her stifled moan making a nice vibration while she was under Kirumi's ass. All the more reason to do it more and drive Miu insane~

 

**SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK-**

 

**_"MMMMMMMNNNNNNNFFFH~~~!!!❤💕💕 NNNNMMNFFFFFHHHHHHH~~~!!!❤💕"_ **

 

Streams of clear pussy juice flew from her convulsing fuckhole with every smack, hips raised as Kirumi continued smothering her to death in her delicious,  **_delicious ass~_ ** Miu wanted to be impregnated…. **_But being punished for the perverted and outlandish masochist she was made her brain scatter, not helped by the fact that Kirumi's musk was all she could depend upon for air~ Kirumi's predatory grin widened as she saw her results._ **

 

**_"So enjoy the pleasure, Cockpig Miu~❤💕 This'll be the closest I'll ever pleasure your cunt~❤"_ **

 

Kirumi continued her slap-happy frenzy, wet hands spanking Miu's squirting cunny for minutes to come, was choking Miu and turning her more and more stupid...

  
  


**[20 minutes later~]**

 

_ "N-n-...N-N-Nyeh….." _

 

Himiko watched from afar, hiding behind a column near the entrance of the school,having just come out of it due to needing to use the bathroom tonight. She was simply going to walk back to the dorms and to her room when she stumbled upon Kirumi  _ walking Kaede, Maki, and Miu out of the same dorms, naked and blindfolded, walking on their hands and knees! _ Himiko couldn't believe it! 

 

A-And… _ Kirumi's penis was so big! _ T-To even call it a penis was an understatement, implying that it was average.  **No.** It was well and truly a  **cock** , born to destroy a girl's mind and make them an obedient slut, as mother nature intended. Himiko shivered in fear of the monster she saw between Kirumi's legs, not to even mention girls worshipping her… She couldn't help but say it louder than intended.

 

_ "I-it's so big…!" _

 

Right then, Kirumi's head raised, and stared back at the short, redhead loli hiding right behind from her sight, her hand paused in the air and ass still and not abusing Miu anymore. Himiko's eyes widened and her pupils dilated.

 

_ "N-NYEH…!" _

 

Even from this distance, Himiko could see the thick strands of spit mixed with sweat that connected Kirumi's unseen ass to Miu's face, the blonde inventor seemingly passed out like Kaede before her. The pianist meanwhile was still unconscious, and Maki still sucked every bit of cum out of Kaede like the leech she was, mouth sucking up and licking out all of the jizz from her ass, belly bloated with seed inside her stomach.

 

Kirumi raised her voice, loud enough for Himiko to hear as she walked towards the terrified magician.

 

**_"Enjoyed the show, Himiko~? Wanna join~?❤"_ **

 

**_..._ **


	7. Team Danganronpa Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a stupid thing i wrote. Have fun, lol.

"Sooo... Kodaka-san..."

"Yes."

"Kodaka, buddy ol' pal..."

"Mhmm."

"Creator of the Danganronpa franchise and the one who helped it become the most beloved franchise across the globe that we shifted it from games and into live season of a TV show with volunteers who had their memories wiped and become fictional characters, Kodaka, right?"

"...What are you getting at, Mr. John Johnson?"

"Why the fuck did you spend millions of dollars to give the maid character an almost 2 foot long dick and changed the Flashback Light she found to make her into a ravenous sex fiend that's fucking every girl this season?"

Kodaka raised his head, pondering how he should answer this...

"It's because fans like futa."

"DANGANRONPA IS THE ONLY TV SHOW ACTIVE IN OUR PEACEFUL WORLD AND EVERYBODY IS SEEING A MAID TURN THE OTHER GIRL CHARACTERS INTO STUPID SLUTS...! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!"

"I mean... People seem to like it! Kirumi was, like, what? A usually C-Tier ranked character that most people didn't care for usually? Now look at her! She's getting in the S' now, and she's getting a lot more cosplays from the cons I've been to!"

" **THE KIRUMI COSPLAYERS ARE HAVING SEX IN EVERY CON AND HER FAMILY IS NOT HAPPY WITH WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH HER."**

"....It's not rape if they consent to it?"

"Jesus FUCK! Kodaka, THAT'S NOT THE POINT...!"

"Mr. John Johnson! Look at the ratings! Danganronpa viewership has gone down after Season 47 since,  AND the modification we gave to Kirumi's personality has made her a household name! There's nothing wrong with how I improved Kirumi's character."

_**"GOVERNMENT'S WORLDWIDE ARE PULLING OUT OF FUNDING OUR SHOW."** _

_**"**_ Oh, so teenage deaths are alright, but genuine love isn't?! People need to stop being so Puritanesque!"

"NO FUCKTWAT! THERE'S NO MURDERS OCURRING! PEOPLE WANNA SEE PEOPLE DIE, NOT FUCK!"

"Oh okay, then explain the viewership increase. The fans wanna see a Futanari maid break every girl. Hey, I got an idea! How about we round up some new volunteers, convert them into clasic Danganronpa characters like Kirigiri, and make Kirumi fuck them? Isnt that a great idea?!"

" _ **KODAKA WHAT THE FUCK."**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, think of what Kodaka said at the end as a hint to future stuff~ ;>


	8. Kaede Stuck in a Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS IN MORE THAN HALF A YEAR. ALSO SORRY THAT IT ISN'T HIMIKO GETTING BROKEN YET.
> 
> I feel like I needed to at least send out an appetizer between the original couple that made me start writing smut, and also to hopefully satiate the few that have been hoping to see this updated. Please comment if youre still interested, and even if i dont get many, i promise to make it up to you and finally do the Himiko chapter when I get the time.

"Oh my… Oh my oh my oh  _ my…~ _ What do I have here in my Ultimate Lab~?❤💕"

 

Kirumi had simply decided to visit her Ultimate Lab today to make sure it was in pristine condition: dustless, still neat and organized, undisturbed, and most importantly, clean. As the Ultimate Maid, it was expected of her to check her Lab every once in a while 

 

Buuuuuuut… It does seem like there has been a major change added into Kirumi's Lab, and although it was quite a big, drastic change that disrupted her balance of her room…  _ She didn't mind the new addition that stuck out on one of the walls to the left of her door~ _

 

"H-Haaaah~!❤ Is that you, Mommy Kirumi~? E-Ehehehe~! I'm glad you're finally here~!💕 My big, fat ass has been waiting for you and your cock to arrive in this room~💗 D-Do you like this view, Mommy~?💗💗💕"

 

A pair of immense, thick, and voluptuously juicy  **_tallied asscheeks_ ** stuck out of the wall from a hole carved into her room, the edges of her musical note skirt visible out of the cut-out as well, alongside a pair of thin, dexterous hands that came out of opposing holes on opposite sides of the enormous and shivering rump. Her feet also stuck out, bare as well and clenching her toes in anticipation, knowing that her Mommy was back.

 

Alongside the heavenly sight of Kaede's delicious fuckpillows was an accompanying screen made level to Kirumi's head that depicted, on live video, Kaede's glossy-eyed, grinning, drooling face, her fat mammaries hanging below with her erect nipples and areolas completing the picture before Kirumi's eyes. Just below the attached screen were her bra and underwear, carefully strapped to the wall alongside a red kiss mark and some drawn hearts.

 

It truly was a sight to behold, to have the beautiful and busty Kaede Akamatsu stuck on a wall with her thick butt out in the open for anyone to use.

 

But, well, of course we knew the only woman she would whore herself out for, if the maid licking her lips and hiking up her dress skirt to fish out her 29-inch prick was any indication~❤

 

**_WHAP~❤_ **

 

**"O-O-OHHhhhoo~💗💞💞 I-Is that your delicious d-dick, Mommy~?💗 It's s-so fucking big and hot~❤❤❤"**

 

Kirumi wordlessly smacked her arm-thick meat pole between Kaede's globe-sized ass-blubber, most of her shaft subsumed by the oversized rear end, wholly surrounding it deep in her fatty cheeks if not for that ridiculous length popping out from her meaty valley through her asscrack. The maid's iron hard, veiny underside rubbing against the familiar, puckered, slightly-gaped anus of the pianist, already feeling it twitch in need and desire with Mommy's cock between her asscheeks.

 

_ "What a marvelous fucking ass on display only for me, Kaede~❤ Let me guess: you convinced Miu to set this up because you felt like I was starting to neglect you~?❤💕" _

 

Grinning just as lewdly, with narrowed, green eyes staring down at the human merchandise surrounding much of her gigacock in chubby meat, her gloved hands took ahold of each rotund asscheek and  _ squishing _ them harder together around her cock.

 

**_Whap~! Whap~! Whap~! Whap~! Whap~! Whap~! Whap~!_ **

 

And that's when she began finally to pump and fuck her cock inside of Kaede's enveloping bum, hotdogging her red hot girldick in the jiggling, sweaty flesh-hills and teasing the pianist's needy, hungry asshole~❤

 

**_"GoOOoHHOooh YES~~💗💗💗"_ ** she answered with a contorted, giggling face, eyes crossed as Kaede felt Kirumi used her on-display asscheeks to jack off her steamy cock, asscrack moist with sweat from the wet friction of both girl's immense meat~

 

**"M-Mommy hasn't** **_f-fucked_ ** **me as much e-ever since Maki and Miu g-got broken too~❤💞💞** **_NHMMFF~💞💞💕_ ** **I-I wanted to be Mommy's exclusive c-cumdump--** **_HIIIEAAH~~❤💞💕💕 I w-wanted to be Mommy's only stress r-relief sleeve~!❤❤❤💕 I WANT YOUR DICK ONLY IN MY FUCKHOLES~💗💗💞💞💞"_ **

 

Her grin morphed into an arrogant sneer, the fat-cocked woman watching and listening intently to the screen at her eyes that showed off Kaede's horny, desperate bitch face, snot running down her nose along with her mascara as well, this selfish slut crying in need to be only Kirumi's sex slave. Kirumi could only look on with amusement.

 

**_SMACK~!_ **

 

**_"HIIEEEEEAAAAH~~~!❤💞❤💞❤"_ **

 

Kirumi responded first with a swift strike to Kaede's right cheek.  _ Right before unleashing a maelstrom of harsh spankings across her slutty ass~ _

 

**_SMACK~! SMACK~!SMACK~!SMACK~!_ **

**_SMACK~! SMACK~!SMACK~!SMACK~!_ **

**_SMACK~! SMACK~!SMACK~!SMACK~!_ **

**_SMACK~! SMACK~!SMACK~!SMACK~!_ **

**_SMACK~! SMACK~!SMACK~!SMACK~!_ **

 

_ "To think that you are the Ultimate Pianist…~❤ You're new nickname should be  _ **_Penis Freak_ ** _ at this point, you ridiculous fuckslut~💗" _

 

Seeing these two, fatty  **_hams_ ** wobble and clap violently from her spanking made the column of cock engulfed in Kaede's rear cheeks throb and spew copious litres of precum, the vibrations of smacking her delectable buns pleasuring Kirumi's dick even better.

 

**"H-HOOOAAAHH-HGGHHEEAHHH-NGHAAH-HHAAH-F-FUUGGHK~~~💕❤💞💗❤ MOMMY, I-I-IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT I'VE BEEN BAD~❤❤💞💞 I-I'M A NAUGHTY GIRL~~~💗💗💗 I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT C-COCK ANYMORE~❤💕❤💕💕"**

 

_ The audacity of this slut~❤💕 _

 

**_"You're blaming me, you buttslut pig?"_ **

 

**_S L  A A A A A A A A A  M M M M M ~ ~ ~ ~ ! !  ! ! ! !_ **

 

**_"GHOOooOGOGKKHOOOOOGGHHHAAAAAaaaAAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAAAaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~~~~!!!!!💗💞💞❤💗💞❤💕❤💕💗💞"_ **

 

**_"DON'T YOU FUCKING REMEMBER IT'S YOUR FAULT I RAPED YOU BROKEN IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU STUPID PENIS FREAK!?❤❤❤💞💞💞 IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THIS FAT-"_ **

 

**_SLAM_ **

 

**_"-FUCKING-"_ **

 

**_SLAM_ **

 

**_"-ASS-"_ **

 

**_SLAM_ **

 

**_"-AND IT'S OWNER-"_ **

 

**_SLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAMSLAM!!!!_ **

 

**_"-MADE ME INTO THE SEXUAL DEVIANT THAT I AM TODAY~!💗💗💗💗💗"_ **

 

Legs spread and rambunctiously  **_CRASHING_ ** her ass-breaker into that desperate fuckhole of an anus with the pulverizing weight of a furious stallion; thumbs diving in and forcefully stretching her raw sphincter wide and strained with her third leg beating into her lewd guts; her toned hips replacing her hands to SMACK that doughy ass-meat more red than Maki's eyes;  _ Kirumi Tojo began punishing her impudent fucktoy in loving anger, her fat balls clenching and producing a big, nasty load to bloat Kaede's stomach with~!❤ _

 

**_"GWOOOOOOAAOAOOOOOAAAAAOOGHHUUUUUUHHHAAAAHHHHHH~~~!!!!!💗💕💗💞❤❤💞💗 GHOOHHHGGGOOOAAAAAAAOOOOOAAAAAHHHHHHHHNNNNNNNN~~!!!!!💕💗💗💕❤💕💗 GHNNHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH~~~!!!!💗💕💗💞❤💕💗"_ **

 

Kaede's eyebrows scrunched as her pupils rolled back behind her head, and the cock that pushed itself through her ass with no warning distended her belly until it fucked between her hanging tits, the bulging, bell-shaped head of Kirumi's cock visible on the screen in Kaede's side. The fucked-silly face visible for Kirumi to see displayed the pianist's half-lid, blank white eyes, her runny nose, the spitty foam that spewed out of her mouth and the red tongue hanging loose, and even her ahoge curled into the shape of a heart.

 

Spasmic tremoring overtook the re-broken Kaede's whole body, any coherency she had left in that brain hammered to pieces by the dick that ruined her life so long ago. Static played in Kaede's brain with this abusive dick swabbing her fucked aside stomach, the giant cock bulge through her belly doing as much damage to the pianist's mind as it did her asshole.

 

**_"FUCKING DEMANDING ME TO FUCK YOU MORE WHEN 'YOU'RE' THE ONE AT MY MERCY, PENIS FREAK?!?!💗💗❤❤ I'LL RAPE THIS ASSHOLE WHENEVER I WANT, AND YOU'LL WAIT FOR YOUR TURN LIKE THE OBEDIENT DICKSLEEVE YOU ARE!❤❤💞💞💞❤ JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE MY FIRST CONQUEST AND WERE THE LEADER OF THE GROUP DOESN'T MEAN YOU FUCKING COMMAND YOUR MOMMY TO SKEWER YOUR SHITHOLE MORE BECAUSE YOU ARE JEALOUS!💗❤❤💞💕💕 YOU UNDERSTAND ME, PENIS FREAK KAEDE~?!!!💗💗💗💗"_ **

 

**_"OOBGHAHAHHAAAAAHHAAAHHH G-G-C-GOCOKKKKKKK AHAHAHAAAAHHAAHHHA~~~!!!❤💕💗💞❤💞❤ MOMMMIIEESS  DDDIICKIIIESSHH AAHHAAHAAAHHGHHHOOOOOAAHAHAHHAH~~~!!!!❤💞💗💞❤💕💞_ **

 

It was pretty obvious, even as Kirumi looked at the screen, that Kaede wasn't paying attention. The foaming smile and her white eyes demonstrated the euphoria she wanted from her Dommy Mommy, but her insane laughing told the maid that  shes been fucked so stupid, she can't listen anymore.

 

Kirumi's eyes darkened.

 

**_"Looks like I'm going to turn your asshole inside-out now."_ **

 

The bit of sanity stuck in her fractured brain told Kaede of her mommy just said now, and a spot of lucidness came out of her.

 

**_"H-huh? M-Mommy--?"_ **

 

**_S C HL O O O OR R R P  L A A A C K K~ ~ ~ ! ! !_ **

 

The maid didn't have anymore mercy left in her when she grabbed onto Kaede's hips and  **raggedly DRAGGED her two-footer out of the Penis Freak's guts in one slick pull,** **_alongside the prolapsed ass she dragged out still squirting out a few gallons of spunk as Kirumi did so._ **

 

**_"....!!!!!!!~~~~~💗💕💗💞❤❤💞💗💞❤💞❤💞💗💗💞❤💕❤💕❤….."_ **

 

The result? 

 

That shut down Kaede's mind well enough~ Seeing the faint light that still existed snuffed out in her eyes delighted Kirumi as she watched her blonde bitch's reaction on the screen, before Kaede fell into a fucked silly trance, an empty smile donned her face while her head shook in spasms, tandem with how the rest of her stuck body twitched and shook. 

 

Kirumi grinned, satisfied.

 

_ "This is what you get, self-centered bitch~💗" _


	9. Flooding the Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyyyyy it didn't take half a year for me to write this aahahahaa...
> 
> Anyways, enjoy the long awaited Kirumi/Himeko chapter thats been LONG overdue~!

**_[PREVIOUSLY, ON TOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE...]_ **

 

_ "I-it's so big…!" _

 

_ Right then, Kirumi's head raised, and stared back at the short, redhead loli hiding right behind from her sight, her hand paused in the air and ass still and not abusing Miu anymore. Himiko's eyes widened and her pupils dilated. _

 

_ "N-NYEH…!" _

 

_ Even from this distance, Himiko could see the thick strands of spit mixed with sweat that connected Kirumi's unseen ass to Miu's face, the blonde inventor seemingly passed out like Kaede before her. The pianist meanwhile was still unconscious, and Maki still sucked every bit of cum out of Kaede like the leech she was, mouth sucking up and licking out all of the jizz from her ass, belly bloated with seed inside her stomach. _

 

_ Kirumi raised her voice, loud enough for Himiko to hear as she walked towards the terrified magician. _

 

_ "Enjoyed the show, Himiko~? Wanna join~?❤" _

 

_ ____________________________________________________________________________ _

 

**_[CURRENTLY…]_ **

 

_ "N-N-NYEH...!!!" _

 

Adrenaline pumped through her small body, and with a burst of frantic energy, Himiko swiveled back towards the double doors of the Ultimate Inmates' Academy and immediately pushed them aside, running away to wherever to lose the sexual  **beast** known as Kirumi Tojo.

 

"N-NEVER! I-I WON'T JOIN A-ANY SHOW MADE BY YOU, KIRUMI…!!!"

 

The woman in question only looked on with vague amusement.

 

"Haha…  **_You can't run away from me, Himiko~💗..."_ **

 

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

 

The sounds of rapid, pounding footsteps echoed across practically the whole academy, the silence of the night replaced with the wheezing, strained breathing of the unathletic magician in her desperate efforts to escape Kirumi's debauchery. After what was probably 10 minutes of running, Himiko briefly looked around before considering herself safe, but continued to lightly stride to the room she thinks she needed to go.

 

"I-I-I-If I c-can get my magical t-tools, a-and restore more of m-my mana, then I'll be safe! M-Maybe I can even curse her if I needed to…? m-maybe Tenko will help me…? I-I need to keep going!"

 

Panic still gnawed at her heart, even when she perked her ears to listen to any footsteps besides her own. Kirumi wore high heeled shoes, so Himiko would surely hear the maid coming from a mile away, what with the vacant halls and rooms that didn't soften any hard clacking of Himiko's own steps on the tiled floor.

 

And then, she finally reached her destination.

 

"I-I'm… I'm almost b-back to my lair…!"

 

Her uneven panting almost came to an end. With all of the equipment in there, and her full arsenal of magic, she knew she can fight back against Kirumi! Himiko was sure of it!

 

Finding the strength to move her legs once more, ignoring how her muscles ached and the soles of her feet beating against her heels, she was finally in front of the door.

 

"Yes! I-I-I made it!"

 

 Her small hand on the knob, Himiko began to turn it-

 

**_"You sure did, Himiko~❤❤❤"_ **

 

Two articulated hands grabbed ahold the sides of the short magician's waist-

 

"N-Nyeh?"

 

**_S  L A A   A A A A A   AA A A AA AA   AA A A A A A     A A M M M M M ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ! !  ! ! !!! ! ! ! !_ **

 

_ She didn't even get a chance to look behind~❤ _

 

"NnYYeEEEE _ EEEEOOOOOOOOOO _ **_OOOOOOOOOOOOOGGHHOOOGGHOHGOKKKOOGGOOOHHHAAAAAAAaaAAAAaAAAAAAAaaaaAAAAAAAaAAAAaAAAAaaaAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGKGHHHHKKK~~~!!!!!!!❤❤💕💕💗💗💞💞💗💞💗💞💗💞"_ **

 

_ -and proceeded to lift up the practically weightless girl off her feet and DOWN ONTO KIRUMI'S WET, GOLIATH BITCH-SKEWER, THAT BULLHEADED COCK PLOWING THROUGH HER BLOOMERS AND BEATING HER GIRLDICK ALL THE WAY UP HER BELLY, BREAKING THE BUTTONS OF HER LITTLE SUIT ALONGSIDE HER ENTIRE ASS~💗 _

 

**_"O-OooOoOOOhHH my FUcking LORD YEEEESSSSS~💗💗💗 FRESH ASSHOOOOLE~❤💕❤💕 MM-M-MFFFFFHH~~~❤"_ **

 

Pure euphoria lit up on Kirumi's normally predatory face, eyes rolling and crossing with her head flying back in ecstasy from  _ such _ a  _ tight, tight, tight, TIGHT  _ asshole~! She had to bite her lips to stop herself from screaming out just as lustfully as Himiko did.

 

Well, less lewd and more like the pained, broken shriek of a young teen loli's intestines getting impaled by a cock longer and wider than her whole arms and fuck-bulging her petite body all the way up to between her nonexistsant breasts.

 

No. This simple description isn't doin what Kirumi did to Himiko justice. 

 

**Kirumi Tojo fucking spiked her elephantine fuck-lance through Himiko's untouched bowels and instantaneously repurposed the stupid redhead magician's guts into one straight line SHAPED into her colossal baseball dick that engorged her tiny stomach into a cock-fashioned** **_FLESHSLEEVE._ ** **The brutality of Kirumi's virgin-shattering slam into Himiko's ass, made the poor magicians back arch so much her twitching head ended up between Kirumi's fat breasts. Not only that, this fucking monster tore off ALL of the buttons of not only Himiko's suit, but the dress shirt underneath as well, ripped her sweater in half, and her bra sequentially after that battering ram stretched her body silly. Her bare tummy distended by raw cock knocked loudly onto the cold door she tried to open, its sound ringing in the void hallways. And with this impalement, Himiko's feet couldn't even touch the ground, her pathetic, instinctual kicking only enhancing the near foot and a half height difference she and Kirumi had. In one fell swoop, Kirumi raped Himiko, her precious hole, and her clothes open.**

 

And her face was the cherry on top~❤

 

**Himiko's eyes were swirling, deranged, pin-prick pupils that were barely visible in the vast expanse of her wide, sobbing, white eyes. Her neat hair was wet and messy, sweat from both the running and the stomach-basher deep inside her ass making various red strands stick to her heaving face, adding more to her unraveled look. Running snot fell into her frothing mouth, bubbling spit sliding down her chin, to her neck, to her chest, to the flesh-balloon that was her tummy.**

 

**_"GOOhhHHoOoHOOOOoooooOOAaaAaAAAAaahhhhhahaaaahhhh….~~~💞💞💞💞💞💞"_ **

 

Looking down at this amazing sight all at once from her taller form, after adjusting to the scrumptious clenching of Himiko's anus, Kirumi drooled hungrily onto the short girl smothered between her mammaries, the nipples under the maid's dress shirt and apron poking hard against the cotton and into erect nubs.

 

**_"H-H-HaaaAAAaaAHh~~~💗 Wh-What a lucky catch for a woman like me~❤💕💕"_ **

 

Her bitchbreaker as deep into Himiko as it should, the tiny loli's flat ass pressed onto her shapely, fit hips, Kirumi settled her eager hands on each sides of her voluptuous bosom, almost feeling and admiring her fleshy bust after looking down again and seeing her newest conquest's flat as a board chest.

 

_ "...But…" _

 

Trying something new again, after breaking the fourth girl in a row, the sex-hungry Kirumi acted on her new idea~

 

**_"-OOooHhggGghaaaAAh--_ ** **MMNHGPPHHHFFF~~~!💗💞💕💞💕💗"**

 

**_She surrounded Himiko's entire head in her warm, E-cup milkies, and basically suffocated the already fucked-brainless loli in her giant knockers~❤_ **

 

_ "...Out of all of the cockslut bitches I've broken in these past few weeks,  _ **_you are the most pathetic out of all of them~❤❤❤"_ **

 

**_SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACKSMACK SMACK SMACKSMACK SMACK~!!!!!_ **

 

It has begun once again: the ruthless futa dom Kirumi hammering away her motherly hips all the way up Himiko's diminutive asscheeks and thumping her stretched-stupid cock-belly against the cold school door, the visceral sounds of a good bitch-slamming echoing throughout the Ultimate Academy.

 

The cock-bashing was finally when Himiko's lazy eyes morphed into the iconic pink hearts that came with every one of Kirumi's destructive bitch fucking. Too bad they were covered with two huge fuckpillows called tits that made the magicians already broken head hotter with sweat~

 

**_"HhghnhhhmfFffFFFfffFFGGHAHAAGGGGFFFFMMHHFFGOOGHHFFHHMMMM~~~💗💞💕💞💗💞💕"_ **

 

Feeling her moaning screams against her udders made Kirumi's breasts and dick feel tingly, her hungry eyes curved in joy as she pursed her lips at the still wonderous feeling of her blood red gigacock crashing in and out easily into that greasy fuckhole, her tree branch of an ass-skewer pulling out the redhead's creamy sphincter with every draw of her cock, before dicking back in~!

 

**_S M A A A C C  K K K~ ! ! !_ **

 

**_Squuiiiiiiiiiiirrt~~~!💗_ **

 

Dribbling femcum sprayed out of Himiko from that visceral slam back into her ruined guts. Clear, lewd fluid ran down her legs and soaked into her stockings and shoes, though most of it squirted onto the academy floor below in a delightful shower, Kirumi tilting her head a bit to see the flood.

 

**_"H-hhHhGaaAhh~💕💞💕💞_ ** _ Squirt more bitch~❤💕💕💞 Your  _ **_Mommy_ ** _ demands you~~💗❤💗❤" _

 

The head buried in her bosom twitched and shook a bit, to which Kirumi though at first was her shaking her head no, and was going to punish her accordingly. But, she noticed just in time that Himiko was squirting  **_harder_ ** out of her virgin pussy in amazingly ridiculous amounts, to the point it looked like she was  _ pissing _ her girl juices as much as she can.

 

**_"Ohhh fuck yeah~💕❤❤ Maybe there's hope f-for you yet, Ultimate Cock Mage~❤💗💕"_ **

 

The maid put more force into her hands, pushing her fat rack together harder and giving her loli slut the juicy, delicious milk containers she will never hope to have, squeezing more air out those mammaries and asphyxiating Himiko further into sexual derangement.

 

**_"MMMMFFFHHGGHFFFFHMMMNPHHHH~~~!!💗❤❤❤ MMFFFGHHOOMPPHHHH~!!!❤💞💕💞❤ THMMNNKFF YUMMFFF MMNMMMYYYMM~~~!💗💗💗💗💗"_ **

 

OF course, she loved it~!

 

_ If this new  _ **_sleeve_ ** _ of mine is a masochist like the others, then ...~ _

 

Kirumi licked her lips salaciously after her thought. 

 

**_"You really are my most disappointing sleeve so far Ms. Yumeno~!❤💕💕 Be fucking happy I decided to chase you down and rape this tiny asshole because my other cocksluts passed out on me~!❤❤💕 If they were still coherent and stayed up like they were supposed to, then I would have never given my god-cock to a worse-feeling asshole like yours to satiate my libido~💗💗❤"_ **

 

The magician's ass clamped down harder onto Kirumi's dick in response to what she was hearing, complete with the bitch-loli even trying to gyrate her small hips around that immense girlcock despite being suspended in the air by that same mind-cracker. 

 

Kirumi herself had to hold back her stutters and groans from the intense ass-clenching strangling her fat cock so  **_good._ **

 

**_"L-Let me t-tell you why, B-BITCH MAGE~!💗💗💗"_ **

 

**_S M A C C K K ! ! !_ **

 

Himiko's legs involuntarily snapped and spread themselves apart and rocking  **_shocks_ ** of pleasure made them jerk and squirm from that furious ass-slam, toes curling in her shoes in joy. Kirumi sure that she was feeling the cockslut giggle stupidly in her titties.

 

**_"Unlike K-Kaede and Miu, your puny breasts a-are nonexistent-!"_ **

 

**_S MA AAA C K~! !  !_ **

 

**_"-th-this ass is nowhere n-near as FAT as Maki's-!"_ **

 

**_S M A A C K K K K! !! !_ **

 

**_"-a-all of them don't c-COMPARE to ME-!"_ **

 

**_S M A C K  S M A C K  SM AC K  S M  A C K~ ~ ~ ! !! ! !_ **

 

**_"-LEAST OF ALL, Y-YOU ARE THE WORST~!💗💗💗💕💕 NO TITS, NO ASS, NO SEX APPEAL; A USELESS, LAZY FEMALE LIKE YOU DESERVES TO BE SMOTHERED IN MY SUPERIOR BUST~❤❤❤ DESERVE BEING LESS THAN A COCKSLEEVE~!❤💕❤💕❤ YOU ARE NOW MY LAST RESORT MEAT CONDOM, FIT TO BE USED WHEN MY OTHER BIMBOS ARE USED UP AND UNCONSCIOUS~💗💞💞💞 DOES THAT SOUND GOOD, HIMIKO~?❤💕💕💕 BEING MOMMY'S MEAT CONDOM~?!!💗💞❤💞💕💗"_ **

 

Kirumi was fucking into Himiko with wild abandon at this point, the clapping, wet flesh of meat and dick reverbrating in lewd echoes that produced a cacophony of brutal, breaking sex. Her grunting only added further to this orchestra of slapping skin and juices.

 

**_"HNNNFFHGHFFFHH~~💕❤❤💕 MMNHHHHMMPPHHGHH~~💗💗❤💕💞 GMMHNNFFIIGHH~~!!💞💞💞💞💗"_ **

 

Thin, weak hands raised up and almost gently patted on top of Kirumi's own pairs, trying to get her attention in this loud, ass-reaming assault that never seemed to end. Refocusing her eyes and mind after getting her attention back to the magician suffocating in the expanse of her beautiful breasts, Kirumi understood what Himiko was asking her to do.

 

_ "O-OoOhhh, d-does my  _ **_Cock Mage human condom_ ** _ want Mommy to stop trapping her in her b-bosom~?❤💕💕💕" _

 

The rabid nodding of the red hair told Kirumi yes.

 

**_"P-PfLLhssSSsHh~~~💗"_ **

 

Oh, even saying please~! How could Kirumi resist~?

 

_ "Okay, slut~❤" _

 

The moment she released her hands and let her juicy melons fall and settle on Himiko's shoulders, the newly cock-broken buttslut swirled her head back and faced her sweat-stained ahegao for Kirumi to admire, along with the words she wanted to say now that her mouth was free from the choking fuckpillows.

 

**_"Y-Y-Y-YEESSSSSSSSS MOMMY KIRUMIIIIIII~~~💗💞💞💞 TH-THIS COCK MAGE I-IS HAPPY TO OFFER HER P-PRECIOUS HOLEESHSHH TO H-HER DICKMOMMMYYYYY~~❤❤❤💕💕 NNGhhGyyIIAAAAAHAAHHHH DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICKKK~!💕💞❤💞❤💞 I-I LOVE YOUR BIG TITS TOO MOMMY~!💗❤💗❤ TH-THEY'RE SO MUCH B-BETTER THAN MIIIIIIINES~!!💗💕💕💞 I-I-I WANT YOUR D-DELICIOUS MANA~💕💞💞💞💕 GOOGGHFHNHAAAAHHHHMMFFF~~~!!!💗💗💗💞💞💞💞"_ **

 

Oh, so she wanted to answer Kirumi's questions even if it was clear that Himiko had no true say in the matter. That kind of lewd dedication…  _ Kirumi's balls produced a thick batch instinctively, slurried cum churning already rising up to her cock and slowly making its way with every thrust~! _

 

With her hands resuming to smother her bitch in her fat-tittied pillows, gloved digits tweaking and kneading her rock-hard nipples that made her ecstasy even more potent in her brain, the naughty dick in Himiko's ass ever more eager to screw the nutbutter almost out of her urethra and just fill Himiko up already.

 

**_"Y-You READY HIMIKO~?!💗💗💞❤ M-MOMMY IS FINALLY CUMMING~~!💗❤❤❤ NGHFHFFMMM~!❤❤❤💕 MOMMY WILL FINALLY REFILL THE MANA YOUR ASSHOLE NEEDS NOW FOREVER AND FOREVERMORE~💗💗💗"_ **

 

The heat produced from the friction of Himiko and her nodding head almost made Kirumi lactate, her quivering nipples shuddering in proud love.

 

**_"YSHSHHHH MMNNNFFFMMMYYYYY~~~!❤💞💕💞💕💞💕 CMMGGHH INSMMDFFE MHEEEMMPHH~~~!!!💗💞💗💞💗💞💕💞 M-M-MNFFHMY--"_ **

 

**_SPLORRRRRT SPLUURRTHH SPLURRT SPP P P L OOO O O O O O O  O OO O O OR R T TT ~ ~ ~~~!!!!! ! ! !! !!!!_ **

 

**_"............~~~~~💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗💗"_ **

 

Himiko's prayers were answered, and along with it, the last bastions of humanity from her mind~❤ Her cock screaming ended, replaced instead with a violently twitching body and the hard shuddering of her head, those joyful movements euphoria for her dick and milkies to feel~

 

More than a dozen gallons of steaming, boiling, hot ball-sludge blasted into Himiko and her poor, poor body, and in lieu of excess cum flooding out of her ass and to the floor, the sheer tightness and vacuum seal of Kirumi's dick in Himiko's anus prevented any of the white goo from leaving. As such,  **_Himiko's already cock-stretched tummy ballooned tenfold and grew to become a giant cum container, her inflated guts becoming nothing more than Kirumi's human condom~💗_ ** Hanging off of her body and drooping from the weight of it all, it came to a certain  point that Himiko's stomach became filled at max in less than a minute.

 

Now, where does the rest of Kirumi's cock milk go out of?

 

**_"Ohh… Ohohoohoh~💕💕❤ That's a first for me~❤"_ **

 

Chunks of gooey, falling ball chowder poured out from between Kirumi's sweaty knockers, and the source?  **_All of the excess jizz bursting up through Himiko's esophagus, to her throat, to her mouth, and finally, threw up her Mommy's milk from out her hanging maw and nose~💕_ **

 

**_"GhLllKkLLLlRgGhhhGLkllLlLLGgrrgllegllkakkllaklLLGGGhrhhrr~~~💞💞💞💞💞"_ **

 

Her half-lid eyes were glazed, void of light. The quirky, lazy, but well meaning Ultimate Magician, Himiko Yumeno, was broken. Her trademark witch hat, which had become laid out onto the floor and crinkled with cum, symbolizes her transformation.

 

All with a cum-bathed smile on her face, nostrils drooling salty cock gunk, and peace signs she weakly lifted up for Mommy Kirumi to see.

 

**_"Ahhh… You really are a pathetic bitch~💗"_ **

 

After minutes on end of holding her breasts up to keep up this lewd asphyxiating of her tiny cocksleeve, Kirumi finally let go and freed the broken Himiko from her tantalizing confines, apron and shirt wet with spit, sweat, and spunk that had more or less stained her entire dress. She didn't mind being dirty of course; she was a maid, this was her job, her talent.

 

Despite her words, Kirumi gently grabbed onto Himiko's limp waist, and as best she could, started slowly lifting the girl off her surely spent column of cock, thick beads of cum running down loose gaps of the maid's dick inside of the magician's almost fucked loose asshole.

 

**_"GhUuuUuUUuuuuuuhhHhhhghhh…~~💗❤💗❤💗❤"_ **

 

Though she was sad at the empty feeling of no dick in her incomplete insides, Himiko still enjoyed whatever sensation she could get with Mommy pulling herself out of her new conque-

 

**_S  L A A A A A A A AA A A AA AAA A A  A A A A A M M M MM M M M M M M M M M  ! ! ! ! ! !!! !!! ! ! !! !! !!_ **

 

**_"hooOooOOoOUAAaAAGGGLRKGLAAAAAAAAGGGRLLGKKAAALCKK~!~!~!~!💗💗💗💗💗💗💞💞💞💞"_ **

 

Mommy wasn't pulling out at all.  _ Mommy was readjusting her cock after cumming, blasting her cock  _ **_all the way through and the engorged, apple tip of Kirumi's cock head fucked all the way out of Himiko's mouth, her head being forced to look at the ceiling with the full length of Mommy Kirumi's gigacock literally turning Himiko into nothing more than a living onahole~💞_ **

 

**_"Now this is what you deserve, Cock Mage Himiko~❤❤❤💕 Your body really is magic, Bitch~💗"_ **

 

The passed-out, lifeless eyes of Himiko Yumeno cried happily.

 

**_"G-ghIhffhsh MmhAsghGiikkkk~💗"_ **


End file.
